Deseo y Pasion
by Franitahs
Summary: Sakura es una hermosa poetisa cuya pasión por el hombre de su prima y sus poemas desataran los más fuertes lazos de pasión, amor y lujuria, una historia en donde la traicion, la violencia, el engaño y el amor tenderan redes de las cuales no podran escapar
1. Sakura Kinomoto

**Sinopsis: Sakura es una hermosa poetisa cuya pasión por el hombre de su prima y sus poemas desataran los más fuertes lazos de pasión, amor y lujuria.**

**Capitulo 1: Sakura Kinomoto**

_."..Es mi diario. Soy yo desconcertadamente desnuda, rebelde contra todo lo establecido, grande entre lo pequeño, pequeña ante lo infinito...Soy yo.."_

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, provengo de una de las familias más adineradas y poderosas del país, los hombres dicen que soy una mujer hermosa pero mis padres piensan que solo soy el objeto de deseo de muchos y que no tengo mente para encontrar el amor, así que me refugio en mis poemas y mi diario...mi querido diario amigo de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón...quiero contarles mi historia...mi historia de la infancia y de mi ser como mujer en donde el amor...el deseo y mi pasión por la vida y los poemas desataran los mas excitantes placeres y delicias fuera de este mundo regido por el dominio masculino...todo empezó en 1910...

"Señorita Sakura bienvenida.." eso solían decir siempre los amigos de mi padre...era irónico, tener siempre que lucir feliz cuando nadie podía denotar en mis ojos esmeraldas la tristeza...estaba muerta por dentro...solo ser y sonreír me permitía por un momento evitar un mal rato con mi familia...no quería vivir...es divertido porque a las jóvenes de mi edad...ya están en la época de contraer matrimonio...y yo, solo me ahogaba en mis poemas que eran mi única salvación de este mundo corrupto y cerrado...mire a mi izquierda y vi a mi madre sonriendo, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, sonriendo amablemente con todos y tomando un poco de champan, mientras a su lado un hombre de cabellos castaños y porte elegante la abrazaba y conversaba con altos funcionarios...y con su prima, los señores Daidouji, se suponía que veníamos a festejar el anuncio de compromiso de mi prima Tomoyo siempre usan estas escenas para brotar toda la arrogancia que existe…que aburrida era mi vida en serio...así que sin decir mas decidí acercarme a un mesón que estaba allá y me puse a mirar la ventana...tratando por un momento de perderme en el abismo de mi propia soledad...nada me importaba...era un ser sin vida, muerto...de pronto sentí como una mirada me miraba celosamente, si, los poetas tenemos un don para ver los sentimientos…y ahí vi a un joven de ojos ámbar quien me miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, yo sabía lo que buscaban los hombres porque había tenido varios en mi vida pero este en particular tenía algo…

De pronto inmersa en mis propios pensamientos buscando la inspiración encontré una frase que sin duda cambiaria mi vida

-Los pétalos caen en el verano….-

-Cuando las aves han dejado de cantar…- Le dije, al voltearme vi la más pura perfección, un hombre alto, cabellos cafés y ojos ámbar, su mirada era cálida y fogosa, no pude evitar usar la coquetería

-Me llamo Shaoran Li…- me dijo, tenía un nombre muy peculiar pero a la vez excitante- Y por lo visto conoces bien a Márchelo...-

-Si, es uno de mis poetas favoritos, expresan tantos sentimientos, en el me baso para escribir…por cierto soy sakura Kinomoto- le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa, y siempre mirando en alto, aunque fuera mujer jamás me arrodillaría ante un hombre, aunque de pronto estos lindos momentos fueron arruinados por una vocecilla muy particular

-Sakura que lindo que llegaste!- dijo Tomoyo abrazándome quitándome la respiraciones no me culpen las almas libres no vivimos de tanto romanticismo y tradición - ya conoces a mi prometido, Shaoran Li- Me voltea a mirar a ese apuesto hombre y me decía, más bien le decía mirándole a los ojos "eres un alma libre y te casas con una tradicionalista" , El me volvió a mirar con esos orbes ámbares, ahí me quede esperando oír una respuesta, sin embargo podía denotar su tristeza en su mirada, será que los poetas tenemos una habilidad de ver la mente de las personas...el solo sonrió y la beso en la frente, y ahí comprendí que en esta unión como siempre no había amor..., se notaba que quería salir de ese compromiso, en fin, algo de modales tengo así que proseguí

-Mucho gusto…prima te felicito y que tengas muchos críos…- Tomoyo le tomo las manos

-Prima quédate por favor te lo ruego…nada me haría más feliz que te quedes- Mire a aquel hombre y no me pareció mala idea, después de todo la pasión haría todo, pero tenía que descansar, el efecto del champan hacia efecto

-Nada me haría más feliz…bueno me disculpan me voy a mi habitación…-

-Así es, en fin Tomoyo tengo que ir a atender los asuntos de una empresa de mi padre...espero que nos acompañe a la cena señorita Kinomoto...-

-Por supuesto le dije complejamente, ahora me disculpan? Decidí subir las escaleras a mi habitación con la escusa de que me sentía indispuesta, por lo visto funciono a las mil maravillas...así que me encerré y me senté en mi escritorio y agarre mi pluma y papel y empecé a sacar lo que sentía en mi interior...en lo que sentí al ver a aquel joven y como despertó el deseo en mi...

"_Como en un abismo sin fin, me hundo en mi pasión...Mi amor me arrastra al abismo sin fin"_

No podía dejar de quitarme a aquel hombre de mis pensamientos, algo en el despertaba un interés exquisito en mi, así que después de pasar una hora escribiendo, o la verdad no se cuanto habrá pasado pero sin embargo parecía que mis versos se hacían pocos, sentí el sonido de la puerta, así que guarde mi libreo, mis papeles y los puse en mi mesita de noche, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el...mirándome con deseo y lujuria...una pasión que no había sentido antes, sentí como me agarraba de mi cintura y yo aferrándome a su cuellos lo bese apasionadamente, sintiendo como su calor se apoderaba de mi, sus manos ansiosas recorrían mi cuerpo, levantando mi vestido...lo deseaba, el cerro la puerta con llave y volvió a besarme con un deseo y furia incontrolables, quien era aquel hombre...caímos en la cama y vi como con sus manos recorría mis piernas mientras besa ávidamente mi cuello, mis manos se agarraban de su espalda tratando de despojarlo de sus ropas, ahí sentí como sus manos tocaban con lujuria mi interior, movía los dedos con gran maestría, rápido y fuerte...me sentía perdida en su aroma, en sus besos...en sus manos... y de pronto se detuvo y me quedo mirando...nuestros corazones eran solo uno...con agilidad él se quito sus pantalones y pude apreciar su miembro bien dotado, aquello entraría en mí y yo lo deseaba con ansias... con furia se introdujo dentro de mí y empezamos a movernos al unisonó, nuestros cuerpos eran solo uno, estábamos sudando, sentía como él me ponía de costado y agarrando mis senos me penetro por detrás, haciéndome experimentar las más exquisitas sensaciones, y así seguimos hasta que sentí como el virio su semen en mi, ambos habíamos llegado al cielo...me sentía un alma libre...me sentía viva otra vez...al observarlo él me beso en los labios y se recostó boca arriba, yo me acomode en su pecho sintiendo aun su calor, sentía como él me abrazaba tiernamente...me volvió a besar y volví a escuchar su hermosa voz...

- Sakura...no sé que me paso pero quiero decirte que anhelo estar contigo siempre...eres el espíritu salvaje que necesitaba en mi vida, con el cual puedo compartir mis letras, mi pasión...eres un ser hermoso y te deseo dentro de mi vida...-

-Tú sabes que te vas a casar con mi prima...pero aun así tengo una necesidad imperiosa de ti...me alejaste de la soledad y la tristeza...me llenaste de vida y anhelo tenerte siempre a mi lado, es como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos...tú la pluma y yo el papel en donde puedes escribir tus versos más hermosos...-

-Se mía Sakura...déjame amarte en silencio...déjame entrar en tu vida...te hice mía y serás mía...di que si...- y de pronto por un momento solo lo bese y nos dejamos enredar en estas sabanas de mi habitación, y ahí volvimos a ese ritmo imperioso...el me estaba haciendo suya otra vez .y sabia que ese hombre era mío...solo mío...tan mío como los poemas y los versos que escribo cada día...


	2. Shaoran Li

**Capitulo 2: Shaoran Li**

****

Mi Nombre es Shaoran Li, soy hijo de una de las familias más acaudaladas del país, soy un joven en sus 20 años...muchas chicas me dice que soy atractivo, pero sobretodo un seductor, un maestro habil en los negocios y mas de una vez he ayudado a mi padre en los asuntos de la empresa pero mi verdadera pasion es escribir...escribo ideas y poemas que mas de una vez han desilucionado a mi padre ya que encuentra que ser poeta es sinonimo de ser debil y afeminado...asi que como siempre estaba en mi habitacion escribiendo algunos versos con la escusa de que estaba planificando un meeting para una importante empresa, es divertido como mi padre fuera de empresario es politico y yo como siempre en contra de sus ideas, digamos que soy un revolucionario...

Aquí empieza mi historia, mi padre me manda a llamar y como buen hijo que tendría que ser tenía que ir inmediatamente, sin embargo las notas que me salían del alma eran más fuertes que cualquier orden, amaba ser un espíritu libre y ansiaba alguna vez encontrar al ser, mi alma gemela aquella que comparta mi gusto por las letras, el poema y los versos... solo me limite a esbozar mi mejor sonrisa

-Hijo otra vez con tus ideas revolucionarias? con tus poemas?...mira te he tenido mucha paciencia sobre todo por la salud de tu delicada madre pero necesito que madures-

-Padre, entiendo que estés preocupado por todo lo que ha acontecido, pero es que casarme! Por el amor de Dios…ni siquiera he encontrado a la indicada-

-Ella es la indicada, incluso la conoces, es la Señorita Daidouji de la casa de los Daidouji…- Mi mirada paso de enojo a desagrado, conocía a esa niñita y sabia lo mimada que era, además de tradicionalista y yo quería un espíritu libre…rebelde…

-Si la conozco, es una mojigata…- Su padre le mira furioso- perdón padre…es que solo no puedes pedir que me case con ella, ni siquiera somos compatibles…-

-Pues llegaran a serlo, así como tu madre y tu….- Shaoran alzo una ceja en tono de sarcasmo- No me mires así, después de todo tu madre y yo hemos tenido sus buenos momentos…en fin no se dice mas, hoy arréglate que será una gran fiesta en la mansión de los Daidouji para anunciar su compromiso-

-Tomoyo ya lo sabe?- dijo el molesto

-Por supuesto y ha de estar tan emocionada como tú, también conocerás a sus primos, los marqueses Kinomoto que traerán a su hija y su hijo mayor, dicen que la mocosa esa es una liberal y que esperan que estar un tiempo con Tomoyo la convierta en una mujer tradicionalista…como corresponde- dijo él en tono de orgullo, quede atento escuchando esas palabras, acaso una mujer liberal y no tradicionalista, eso había que verlo…

-Me retiro con permiso padre…- mi padre me miro seriamente- que ocurre ahora?-

-Nada hijo, solo no leas esas cursilerías….y menos de revolución…Mejor piensa en tu futura esposa y en un heredero para los Li-

-Permiso…- Salí enojado, no podían obligarme a casarme con esa mujer, si era hermosa, tenía un hermoso físico, pero era un alma encerrada…que solo estaría cuidando a los hijos y no apoyando las ideas liberales, por otro lado pensé en aquella mujer, la hija de los Kinomoto, de seguro me llevaría bien con ella, después de todo ambos éramos libres, entre a mi habitación y agarre mi libro y empecé a escribir, anhelaba escribir todo lo que sentía pero solo lo resumí en 3 palabras: _"quiero ser libre"_

Esa misma noche, mierda porque tenía que trascurrir tan rápido el día mientras solo quería quedarme inmerso en mis poemas y escritos, me levante pesadamente del sillón y empecé a buscar las vestimentas que usaría para ver a mi futura esposa, sonaba horrible, yo no quería esa vida para mi, quería una mujer que fuera libre y me comprendiera, baje las escaleras una vez listo y vi a mi madre y a mi padre, ambos me saludaron y nos subimos al carruaje rumbo a la mansión Daidouji, esta sería una larga noche

La mansión era inmensa, y pude divisar que no habían aun carruajes cerca, eso me extraño porque a decir verdad se supone que en una fiesta hay gente, mire a mi madre

-Y la fiesta?-

-Hijo, llegamos primero para que veas a tu mujer…debes estar dichoso de casarte, es una gran dicha- decía mi madre como si fuera lo más feliz del mundo, aunque yo ya la haya visto sufriendo por los engaños de mi padre

Nos bajamos y nos recibió un mayordomo, y ahí en la entrada estaban los señores Daidouji, sonriendo ampliamente, yo solo me incline en gesto de cortesía

-Bienvenido futuro hijo- me abrazo el señor Daidouji con fuerza- Tomoyo está en el jardín esperándote- me dirigí hacia el jardín de la mansión y allí la vi a ella, una hermosa joven de cabellos violetas y ojos amatistas , llevaba un hermoso vestido lila, se veía hermosa si solo no fuera tan ella, de pronto se dio la vuelta y me miro, yo me acerque y la bese en la mano, ella me invito a sentarme y yo accedí, voltee y vi que su chaperona estaba espiando, solo supere

-Te enteraste del compromiso…- dijo ella dulcemente- es una linda noticia verdad?-

-Si, aunque me tomo de sorpresa…- mire que ella ponía un rostro triste- No me mal entiendas Tomoyo, no digo que no sea lindo..- que mentira más grande-y cuéntame qué esperas de esta unión?-

-Quiero quedarme en la casa viendo como mi esposo trabaja y yo cuidando a nuestros 3 hijos y esperándote con una sonrisa y sacándote los zapatos y darte un masaje en los pies, lo que haría una buena esposa- yo me estremecí ante esas palabras, es que podía ser tan cerrada de mente esa muchacha

-Si tú lo dices..Bueno vamos adentro…vamos a ver a nuestros padres- le ofrezco el brazo y ella lo acepta y así nos adentramos a la gran mansión rumbo a tomar el té, ahí estábamos todos sentados conversando de lo millonarios que éramos y de las riquezas, las madres hablando con Tomoyo sobre cómo ser una buena esposa, esto estaba aburridísimo así que decidí ponerle algo de picante al tema

-Y a qué hora llegan los marqueses Kinomoto?- El señor Daidouji me miro seriamente

-Ellos llegaran a la noche, estoy feliz de que Fujitaka y Nadeshiko vengan, son amigos nuestros desde la infancia…pero esa mocosa que tienen por hija, en mi vida había visto una mujer que no respetara las tradiciones y mas encima se dedique a escribir poesía y trasmitir lo que siente, una mujer debe quedarse callada y sumisa, no decir lo que piense…-

-Pero tienes que admitir que tiene cierto aire de alegría padre- dijo Tomoyo tratando de suavizar un poco- además adoro a mi prima…-

-Si por eso no mas la invite…en fin Tomoyo, chicas váyanse a dormir su siesta de reparo, los hombres conversaremos de negocios- Vi horrorizado como mi madre y Tomoyo se retiraban sin decir palabras, es que acaso la voz de ellas no tenia opinión, tan cerrada estaba la aristocracia de hoy día?- Bueno estas emocionado Shaoran?, después de todo te entrego mi mas valioso tesoro-

-Si señor…- otra gran mentira- me siento honrado de ser el prometido de su hija..Me disculpan iré a andar a caballo, es un pasatiempo que hago si es que no le molesta…-

-Para nada, dile a los sirvientes que te alisten un caballo…- menos mal que dijo eso yo solo quería huir de ese estúpido lugar, era mucho pedir?

Y después de unas horas llego la noche, miraba como las personas de la alta alcurnia entraban y se saludaban, las mujeres elogiando sus vestidos y los hombres hablando de riquezas en el sur, que estupidez, decidí darme una vuelta por el gran salón de los Daidouji, no había nada interesante que mirar, ni siquiera podría darme una canita al aire porque tendría a Tomoyo encima mío, que indignación, seguí caminando y la vi, por un momento vi como si el tiempo se detuviera, ahí estaba en esa mesita mirando la ventana una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños cortos…un momento cortos? Que las mujeres no debían llevar cabello largo y sedoso, su cintura era mucho mas chica que la de Tomoyo y ese vestido esmeralda le hacía ver demasiado hermosa, quede embelesado ante la bella mujer que se me presentaba, decidí acercarme poco a poco, ahí estaba yo cada vez más cerca de ella, así que me adelante y la salude, ella se volteo y me miro..Normalmente? por lo general las mujeres se arrodillaban cuando las saludaba un hombre y bajaban la cabeza, pero no esta mujer, esta mujer me miraba a los ojos con una pasión que no había visto antes, que increíble

-Los pétalos caen en el verano….-

-Cuando las aves han dejado de cantar…- dijo ella con su melodiosa voz, yo quede embelesado al ver que una mujer leía poemas y escribía, así que decidí romper un poco más el hielo

-Me llamo Shaoran Li…- ella me miro y lo que podía leer era un espíritu libre y fogoso al cual ansiaba hacer mío- Y por lo visto conoces bien a Márchelo..-

-Si, es uno de mis poetas favoritos, expresan tantos sentimientos, en el me baso para escribir…por cierto soy sakura Kinomoto- me extendió la mano y yo sonreí, ella era sin duda la mujer que estaba esperando toda mi vida, de pronto una vocecilla me saco de la realidad

-Sakura que lindo que llegaste!- dijo Tomoyo abrazando a su prima, yo solo pude observar como el rostro de sakura se llenaba de…asco?, no la culpo para las almas libres mucha dulzura empalaga el paladar- ya conoces a mi prometido, Shaoran Li- Ella me volvió a mirar con esos orbes verdes, como de rabia y pena pero siempre altiva, rayos esa mujer me volvía loco es que no lloraría ni nada?

-Mucho gusto…prima te felicito y que tengas muchos críos…- Tomoyo le tomo las manos

-Prima quédate por favor te lo ruego…nada me haría más feliz que te quedes- ella me volvió a mirar y sonreímos complejamente, esa mujer sabía lo que deseaba

-Nada me haría más feliz…bueno me disculpan me voy a mi habitación…- ella se fue sin dar ninguna reverencia, solo se fue con su copa en la mano, yo solo la mire hasta que vi que me miro por ultima vez, estaba enamorado, esa si era una mujer

-Perdona a mi prima, es un poco grosera, mis tíos no han sabido como criarla…y le da a los poemas, como si no supiera que debe cocer y dedicarse a su futura familia- Es que esa mujer no se callaba, entonces la bese en la mano, como buen caballero y me retire, ella me sonrió y se dirigió a atender a los empleados, yo solo subí las escaleras buscando aquel perfume de aquella mujer que me volvía loco, vi una pequeña puerta al fondo, y ahí escuche una melodiosa voz que decía "_Quisiera ser un alma libre para escapar de mi destino_" y sin pensarlo más golpee la puerta y ahí estaba ella, abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y sin decir nada mas la bese salvajemente, mis labios devoraban los suyos con una pasión desgarradora, trata de desabrochar su vestido rápidamente pero esa muy complicado así que solo abrí unos botones dejando al descubierto unos hermosos pechos torneados, guau que mujer, ella me desvistió y yo levante su vestido y corriendo su ropa interior me introduje con fuerza dentro de ella, la escuche pegar un grito pero que fue silenciado por un beso, la pasión me embriagaba como fiel caballero esperando por el beso de su amada, ella movía sus caderas provocando en mi unos espasmos increíbles, y ahí estábamos cogiendo como 2 animales desenfrenados, así que voltee y jalando de sus cabellos me introduce nuevamente en ella, era asombroso verla en cuatro patas clamando por mi nombre, eso era lo que anhelaba, el orgasmo llego para ambos y vertí mi semen en ella, nos quedamos mirando un rato y me acosté quedando ella a mi lado y me abrazo

-Se que sonara ridículo- le dije haciendo que ella me mirara- pero me he enamorado profundamente de ti desde el momento en que te vi…- y dicho esto nos volvimos a fundir en un beso y ahí seguimos dando rienda suelta a la pasión que sentía nuestro cuerpo, la cogí varias veces y la reclamaba mía, Sakura era mía y la mujer que amaría por el resto de mi vida.


	3. Tomoyo Daidouji

**Capitulo 3: Tomoyo Daidouji**

Qué hermoso día, todo tan radiante como siempre, es hermoso despertar y hacer labores cotidianas, por cierto mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, soy hija de uno de los magnates más ricos del norte, tengo 19 años…soy una persona muy tradicionalista que desea ser una buena esposa y buena madre, que dichoso va a ser el hombre que me haga suya y que yo le daría toda mi fidelidad, lo que no sabía es que en este día me enteraría de la noticia más maravillosa de todos los tiempos… todo comenzó esta mañana…

-Hija buenos días, veo que amaneciste de buen humor…-

-Si padre- le dije educadamente, agarre la mitad de un pan y deje que la criada me sirviera té- por cierto tenias que hablar algo conmigo?-

-Así es, hija mía te acuerdas de Shaoran Li?- me sonroje ante aquel nombre, como no conocerlo si era el hombre del cual había estado enamorada en secreto todos estos años- Pues os vais a comprometer con el que te parece?- mis ojos gritaban de felicidad, tendría al hombre que amo como esposo y al cual le daría mi todo, pero guarde la compostura ya que una dama siempre debe hacer eso

-Me honraría ser la esposa de Shaoran Li padre mío…- dicho esto terminamos de desayunar y fui a bordar un poco con mi madre, aun emocionada por la noticia, corrí a sus brazos a contarle y ella me escuchaba mientras bordábamos

-Hija, por lo visto te alegro la noticia…-

-Madre como sabias que me gusta Shaoran?..- dije fijándome en mi bordado

-Eres mi única hija, como no saberlo…dime…, ahora entenderás que debes comportarte como toda una damisela, y como buena esposa te dedicaras a tu marido, y le obedecerás en todo, después de todo el te llenara de riquezas y lujos…- yo escuchaba atentamente, después de todo mi madre era muy sabia y me estaba educando con sus mismos principios

-Si madre y quienes vendrán a la fiesta…puedo invitar a mi prima Sakura?-

-Mira hija, los marqueses están invitados, pero no sé si traer a un alma tan rebelde como Sakura o sea, ella no es una damisela y siempre anda inmersa en el mundo de la política como si fuera un hombre, opinando cosas de hombres y economía y mas encima y los poemas, sería una mala influencia, que bestialidad mas grande, por el amor de dios…- la quede escuchando atentamente, sabía que sakura era rara y no era una mujer tradicionalista pero la quería mucho

-Quiero que sea la madrina, anda madre di que si…- ella suspiro, después de todo sabía que no me podía decir que no

-Está bien hija, hablare con Nadeshiko y le pediré que traiga a Sakura…ahora sigamos bordando, hay que bordar tu ajuar de bodas- y así nos quedamos un buen rato, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y feliz de que tendría a Shaoran Li como mi esposo

Esa misma tarde me entere por medio de mis padres que Shaoran vendría a verme, estaba demasiado emocionada, no podía creer que tendría dentro de poco al hombre que había amado toda mi vida, busque junto con mi Chaperona el mejor vestido, así que opte por mi favorito, uno de color Lila…estaba demasiado hermosos y era conservador, dejaba ver un poco mis senos pero sin entregar toda la vista, eso sería para mi luna de miel, ay qué emoción de solo pensarlo, tantos años que había soñado con este momento…no podía creerlo, me sentía como en un cuento de hadas, pero como habría reaccionado Shaoran…de seguro estaba demasiado feliz ya que sabe que casarse con una dama de tradiciones familiares es muy bien visto en la sociedad…camine hasta mi cama y vi una foto de mi prima Sakura, a veces la envidiaba no les voy a mentir…

A ella jamás le intereso el protocolo, a ella jamás le intereso ser una madre y esposa modelo, siempre metida en la política y codeándose con hombres…ay pero que digo debería irme al infierno por pensar esas cosas…de pronto estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi chaperona oficial…

-Señorita Daidouji ya va a ser la hora…debe bajar para recibir a los invitados…- yo asentí feliz y baje corriendo las escaleras ansiaba ver a mi prometido…de pronto mi madre me miro contenta y me pidió que fuera a los jardines, ahí el encuentro seria mas intimo y podríamos hablar tranquilos…ella siempre preocupándose por mi…quiero mucho a mi madre…esa es la verdad.

Me senté en una de las banquitas y ahí fije mi vista en un hermoso cerezo que estaba desde que era una beba, sería lindo traer a mis hijos y nietos a que jugasen en este lugar tan especial, de pronto sentí un perfume y al voltearme vi a Shaoran, estaba vestido elegantemente, siempre con ese porte…se veía demasiado atractivo, me consideraba con mucha suerte a decir verdad, el se acerco y me beso en la frente, cuanto ansiaba que me hubiera agarrado y besado con pasión, nos tomamos de la mano y nos sentamos a conversar, estaba nerviosa…

-Te enteraste de la noticia?...- le dije media tímida, vi que el trataba de esbozar una sonrisa

-Si..Si me entere, aunque me tomo por sorpresa- yo voltee mi mirada y me puse triste, el no estaba de acuerdo con esta unión, pero porque? Si era perfecta..Parece que el noto mi tristeza porque me tomo el mentón y me beso en la frente- No lo mal entiendas, vale?...-yo sonreí,- Y que quieres de esta unión Tomoyo?-

-Quiero quedarme en la casa viendo como mi esposo trabaja y yo cuidando a nuestros 3 hijos y esperándote con una sonrisa y sacándote los zapatos y darte un masaje en los pies, lo que haría una buena esposa- de pronto me levante y le invite a que fuéramos a la recepción para juntarnos con mi padre y madre…ya habíamos pasado mucho tiempo solos y eso no era correcto de una señorita

Llegamos al salón y ahí estábamos todos almorzando, como una gran familia feliz era todo era perfecto, ahí vi que mis padres empezaron a hablar de los preparativos, así que me voltee a ver a Shaoran quien estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, estaba decidida a conquistarlo…después de todo el seria solo MIO y de nadie más, vera que soy la mujer que el ansiara el resto de sus vidas y pobre que alguna mujer le ponga las garras porque soy capaz de quitarle hasta la vida…yo seré una señorita pero defiendo lo mío, de pronto veo que Shaoran pronuncia unas palabras que me dejaron algo colgada..

-Y a qué hora llegan los marqueses Kinomoto?- El señor Daidouji me miro seriamente

-Ellos llegaran a la noche, estoy feliz de que Fujitaka y Nadeshiko vengan, son amigos nuestros desde la infancia…pero esa mocosa que tienen por hija, en mi vida había visto una mujer que no respetara las tradiciones y mas encima se dedique a escribir poesía y trasmitir lo que siente, una mujer debe quedarse callada y sumisa, no decir lo que piense…-

-Pero tienes que admitir que tiene cierto aire de alegría padre- le dije un poco tratando de suavizar un poco- además adoro a mi prima…-

-Si por eso no mas la invite…en fin Tomoyo, chicas váyanse a dormir su siesta de reparo, los hombres conversaremos de negocios- Yo asentí y me despedí de mi futuro esposo, aunque sin dejar de pensar en aquel pensamiento de mi prometido, estaría acaso en conocer a mi prima Sakura…me iría con cuidado...yo defiendo lo que es MIO.

Esa misma noche, baje apresurada para recibir a los invitados, ahí estaba Shaoran quien me tomo del brazo y me empezó a decir varias cosas agradables al oído…era lindo ver como trataba de llevarse bien conmigo y asimilar esta situación, yo por mi parte estaba en las nubes, de pronto veo que mi madre me llama así que me despido de él y me dirijo hacia ella, luego de un momento veo que Shaoran desaparece de mi vista y decidí ir a buscarlo, de pronto lo vi conversando animadamente con…sakura, ambos disfrutaban de la mutua compañía y se estaban riendo!, mi prima me quería robar a mi prometido…así que con lo mas señorita que me permitieron mis fuerzas me acerque a ellos y la abrace

-Sakura que lindo que llegaste!- dije abrazándola, después de todo si bien estaba supuestamente robándome lo que es MIO la quería, aunque decidí dejarle claro que Shaoran era MIO - ya conoces a mi prometido, Shaoran Li- Vi como ella le miro, ella no parecía afectada ni nada, pero era raro porque era como si se pudieran leer con la mirada, y eso me provoco un ataque de celos inmensos, nunca había tenido un sentimiento así…

-Mucho gusto…prima te felicito y que tengas muchos críos…- le tome las manos en agradecimiento, y quería que se quedara a la boda y de paso averiguaría que desea de MI prometido

-Prima quédate por favor te lo ruego…nada me haría más feliz que te quedes- ella me miro, y miro a Shaoran, de pronto ella volteo feliz

-Nada me haría más feliz…bueno me disculpan me voy a mi habitación…- ella se fue sin dar ninguna reverencia, que grosera, en fin era mi oportunidad de hablarle un poco mal de ella, no quería que Shaoran se enamorara de mi prima, aunque dudo que lo haga después de lo que le contare

-Perdona a mi prima, es un poco grosera, mis tíos no han sabido como criarla…y le da a los poemas, como si no supiera que debe cocer y dedicarse a su futura familia- Shaoran me miro y me beso en la mejilla yo sonreí sonrojada

-Tranquila Tomoyo no tengo intenciones de coquetear con tu prima- le guiño el ojo- ahora si me disculpas iré a buscar uno de mis libros a mi habitación ya regreso- le quede mirando pensativa pero no podía decirle que no, después de todo no quería agobiarlo y solo iría por un libro…asentí y me dirigí a atender a los invitados como buena anfitriona que soy.

Pasaron las horas y Shaoran aun no bajaba, eso me estaba dando mala espina…que habría pasado, porque no baja, de pronto mi madre puso su mano en mi hombro y le quede mirando

-Hey déjalo descansar, se veía agotado…además le tendrás toda una vida…anda hija ayúdame con las tortas- no me quedo otra que asentir, pero no sin antes decirle que tenía que ir a mi habitación a buscar unos pañuelos, ella sonrió y se dio la media vuelta, subí las escaleras pesadamente, mi pecho se oprimía cada vez más, de pronto veo que Shaoran viene caminando y se topa conmigo, el sonríe como si nada, me toma de la mano y me invita a bajar, que estaba pasando acá…lo averiguaría después de todo no soy tonta y si Sakura quería arrebatarme lo mío yo misma le quitaría su vida..Así como me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji!


	4. Libertad

**Capitulo 4: Libertad**

_**Nota Autora: ahora que ya se vio lo que pensaron los 3 protagonistas, es momento de comenzar esta historia…cabe destacar que siempre ponen a Sakura como víctima, pero esta vez quiero darle un papel de mujer independiente y no tan inocente ya que sería bueno varias la conducta de los personajes, espero que les agrade y quería agradecer por los reviews, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo…respecto a mi Fic "Mi ángel Salvador" seguirá, solo que estoy meditando a ver cuántos episodios serian y todo eso…en fin los dejo saludos!**_

El día siguiente de la fiesta todo trascurrió normal, Sakura se levanto como de costumbre sonriendo ante aquella experiencia vivida la noche anterior, se sentía como mas vida que nunca, sentía que las ganas de vivir se habían agigantado, así que se levanto y abrió la ventana contemplando las hermosas colinas, definitivamente los Daidouji tenían una residencia preciosa, pero ella seguía extrañando su casa…no se equivoquen no la casa de sus padres, ella estaba viviendo sola en una pequeña habitación de un Hotel dentro del pueblo en donde se hacían meetings de política, ella ansiaba estar allá, pero por otro lado ansiaba quedarse acá y poder disfrutar de Shaoran, esa noche se habían jurado amor eterno, sin embargo ella también conocía que era muy reciente, además que ella había tenido otros hombres en su cama y que le habían prometido el cielo y la tierra y quizás solo fue un arrebato de pasión, aunque ella no negaba que aquel hombre era suyo, ella se sentía especial…se volteo y se sentó a escribir en su diario, aquel lugar intimo en donde ella podría expresar todo lo que sentía

"_Mi alma, celeste columna de humo, se eleva hacia  
>la bóveda azul.<em>

_Levantados en imploración mis brazos, forman la puerta  
>de alabastro de un templo.<em>

_Mis ojos extáticos, fijos en el misterio, son dos lámparas  
>de zafiro en cuyo fondo arde el amor divino.<em>

_Una sombra pasa eclipsando mi oración, es una sombra  
>de oro empenachado de llamas alocadas.<em>

_Sombra hermosa que sonríe oblicua, acariciando los sedosos  
>bucles de larga cabellera luminosa.<em>

_Es una sombra que mira con un mirar de abismo,  
>en cuyo borde se abren flores rojas de pecado."<em>

Mientras escribía sintió como tocaban la puerta, ella con un suave "adelante" hizo pasar a la persona que golpeaba, ella se dio cuenta que era Tomoyo quien le saludaba amablemente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa aunque amarga, si bien no sentía culpa porque ella si estaba interesada en Shaoran no podía evitar sentir cierta pena hacia su prima, en fin eso no era de su incumbencia, el mundo era así y ella lo tenía que asimilar

-Prima me alegra tanto que hayas despertado- ella se sentó en la cama y Sakura sonriendo cerro su libro de poesía y lo metió en un pequeño morral- quería que conversáramos ya que anoche te fuiste y no regresaste…-

-Perdóname Tomoyo, es que la verdad ayer el champan me afecto un poco, además no me gustan estas fiestas con vestiditos y tonteras así…por cierto estas feliz por tu matrimonio?-

-Sí, hoy Shaoran me trajo un ramo de flores, pero se tuvo que ir…es una pena..por cierto prima me alegra que te hayas llevado bien con m prometido- Sakura le quedo mirando, en parte con cierto aire de pena, aunque debía haber sospechado que nada era tan perfecto y ella si bien lo quería a Shaoran era muy pronto para hablar de amor

-me alegra mucho, a decir verdad a mi me han regalado tantas cosas que ya me tienen harta...- le dijo riéndose, su prima solo la miro- Y aparte me han regalado otras cosas que tu experimentaras el día de tu boda- le guiño el ojo y Tomoyo se sonrojo ante aquel comentario

-Prima tú no eres virgen? A quien regalaste tu flor?- ella alzo una ceja, no podía ser que Tomoyo estuviera diciendo semejante estupidez de la flor- Y te dolió?-

-Ay prima no puede ser que seas tan cerrada de mente, mi flor no recuerdo a quien se la regale, fue hace mucho ya y respecto a que si me dolió?, pues la verdad estaba tan excitada y mojada que ni se sintió- ella se sonrojo aun mas al ver como sakura hablaba desinhibida mente del sexo- Y es asombroso, es una experiencia que gozaras a cada momento…las embestidas, el sudor de los cuerpos, uniéndose como 2 almas en una…y el orgasmo..Ay por dios es lo mejor que existe…quedas en el cielo y después de eso un buen cigarro…nada mejor que eso…disfruta tu matrimonio-

-prima…no te da cosa lastimar a tus padres con tus cosas?-

-Mira Tomoyo, la verdad yo ya deje esas cosas de los papas atrás…vivo sola e independiente…fumo, bebo y en meto en política, escribo poesía y para un diario rebelde, pero es mi vida y créeme que la disfruto mas que enclaustrada viviendo tradiciones que no me gustan…pero no me mal entiendas es genial que tengas tus valores…-ella sonrió ampliamente- Y vendrá Shaoran hoy?-

-Sí, de hecho vendrá más tarde…pero yo debo salir y no podre verlo…pero aun asi estarán mis padres así que no habrá problema, por cierto vamos a desayunar que se hace tarde- Sakura le tomo la muñeca a Tomoyo

-Te regalare un atuendo hermoso para tu luna de miel..Aunque no creo que dure mucho puesto jajá- ella se sonrojo y ambas se dirigieron al gran comedor

En la residencia Li, Shaoran practicaba con la espada en el jardín, aun no podía quiatrse el sudor y la exitacion de lo que paso anoche con Sakura, los recuerdos de su húmedo interior y sus gemidos acompañados de lujuria hacían que pensara mas en ella, no podía sacársela de la cebza, el sabia que no estaba bien, pero el se había prometido amarla y eso haría, aunque se casara con Tomoyo el siempre amaría a Sakura, de pronto vio que su madre se acercaba a el, este se detuvo y se sentaron a conversar

-Hijo se que no estas contento con tu compromiso, pero quizás no sea tan malo…Tomoyo es una buena mujer…-

-Lo se madre, pero la verdad es que no me interesa tener una mujer que solo quiere tener hijos y cuidarme, o sea suena lindo pero es que de eso no puede vivir la mujer…y hoy…- se sonrojo, después de todo su madre siempre había sido su confidente-Bueno ayer conoci a una mujer de la que siento una pasión descontrolada…es como si me hubiera conectado a ella…y…-

-Hijo, conociste a Sakura verdad?- en la quedo mirando como sabia eso? Acaso era adivina- No me mires asi, vi como le mirabas y no te culpo, Sakura es una hermosa mujer…pero no es para ti, es una rebelde, una liberal, imagínate que vive sola…se alejo de su familia y vive inmersa en la política, ni siquiera tendrías tiempo para tener hijos…y quiero un nieto, se que la amas pero deberás dejarla de lado y cumplir con tus obligaciones…un matrimonio forzado no siempre es infeliz…-

-Si madre..por cierto ire a ver a Tomoyo…- ella alzo una ceja- Ok ok, quiero ir a ver a Sakura…hablar con ella…no quiero dejar de ser su amigo-

-Como quieras…te amo hijo- ella se retiro y Shaoran fue a preparar su caballo, quería ir a ver a Sakura y hablar con ella…la necesitaba

Horas después el golpeo la residencia Daidouji pero no habría nadie era muy raro, de pronto sintió una hermosa voz detrás del, se volteo y era Sakura, su sakura sonriéndole amablemente, estaba usando unos pantalones y una chaqueta como de liberal

-Shaoran…- dijo ella sonriendo, su corazón latía fuertemente- Tomoyo no está y…- él se acerco a ella y la beso con pasión en los labios, ella correspondió a ese beso y así se intensifico mas, de pronto ella lo corto y tomándole de la mano lo llevo hasta un jardín secreto en donde nadie sabría de su existencia

-Te eche de menos sakura…- decía acariciando sus cabellos, ella sonrió

-Yo también…mira Shaoran…se que anoche nos prometimos cosas…y quiero que sepas que eres MIO, pero también debes entender que no me quedare siempre viendo como llevas vida marital con mi prima…después de todo si estamos juntos será como tu amante…pero aun así te advierto…solo podrás coger conmigo…bueno y con Tomoyo…si en verdad me amas no tendrás problemas en acatar esto…-

-Eres una mujer rebelde eh?...sakura cuando te dije que te amaba, lo decía en serio…- ella le interrumpió

-Como puedes hablar de amor…nos conocimos una noche! Y tuvimos un buen revolcón y me sentí plena pero no eres el único que puede darme eso…-

-Pues ahora así será porque desde ayer que tu empezaste a ser mía..entiendes MIA, y no dejare que nadie te arrebate de mi lado y que posea tu cuerpo…este cuerpo es mío…tu eres mía…- la beso con una pasión desenfrenada haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, ella devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad y ambos con agilidad se despojaron de sus vestimentas y el la embistió con fuerza de una sola estocada, ella gemía de placer al sentir el miembro de Shaoran dentro de ella, esta clamaba por mas y enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su amado y este la embistió más fuerte, así se quedaron una hora más o menos hasta que el vertió su semen dentro de ella, l ansiado orgasmo que amaba Sakura había llegado, ambos se pusieron su ropa y se levantaron, después de eso se miraron y se besaron con pasión

-Que te quede claro que eres mía Sakura…te amo…te añoro..quiero ser tu pluma…- ella le toma las manos y sonríe

-Te amo Shaoran…Viniste a mí…yo no te esperaba…No esperaba la felicidad… Lo había perdido todo, y todo lo encontré cuando tú me tendiste los brazos- ella le beso dulcemente los labios- ahora mi corazón es solo tuyo…y ya sabes dónde encontrarme…-

-Sakura por favor te lo imploro no me dejes en este dolor, me siento enclaustrado por dentro…estaré casado con una mujer que no amo cuando a la que quiero hacer mi mujer eres tu….- ella entristeció su mirada, el la abrazo fuertemente, sabían que su amor estaba prohibido pero se amaban pese a todo

-Siempre estaré contigo..en tu corazón..ahora regresemos a casa, espero que nadie haya escuchado los gemidos…- el sonríe

-Te amo…te adoro me muero sin ti…-

-Y yo sin ti, pero entiéndeme que yo no quiero un compromiso…quiero ser un alma libre…- el asiente y ambos se dirigen a la residencia Daidouji se querían y mantendrían en secreto su amor, asi como un amor pirata, un amor clandestino.

El fatídico día llego, y Shaoran ahí estaba en el altar, esperando a la que sería su mujer, el no deseaba eso, el quería a Sakura deseaba cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, quería expresar lo que sentía, quería escribir…quería a su Sakura, solo le quedo rogar a los cielos y que esto terminara rápido, ansiaba ver a su Sakura una vez mas

-Prima te ves hermosa, eres sin duda una hermosa novia- decía sakura sonriéndole, asi es, ella si bien sabía que Tomoyo se casaría con Shaoran ella no sentía pena…bueno si sentía pena pero por Tomoyo, aunque ella siempre velaría por lo suyo propio antes de los demás

-Estoy lista…vamos!-

Empezó la ceremonia, la música sonó y Shaoran vio como entraba Tomoyo, se veía demasiado hermosa, sus cabellos amarrados y un velo que cubría su rostro, aquel vestido y ella hacían que luciera espectacular…el estaba fascinado con aquella figura, de pronto detrás de ella apareció Sakura quien vestía un vestido de color rosado, se reía para sí mismo ya que Sakura no solía usar vestidos rosas, siempre colores oscuros, decía que su alma estaba oscura aunque tenía rayos de luz cuando el aparecía, el le miro pidiéndole perdón con la mirada, ella asintió

-Nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio, espero que entiendan que esta es una unión en la cual el amor y la sinceridad siempre irán tomados de la mano, señor Li sus votos por favor-

Shaoran empezó a hablar pero mirando a Sakura disimuladamente, estas palabras eran solo para ella

-Prometo amarte, respetarte en todo momento, regalarte mi corazón ante cualquier adversidad y serte siempre fiel, como aquel verso que dice: Si de mi vida dependiera moriría para verte alcanzar la felicidad- tanto Tomoyo como sakura sonrieron, aunque esta última mas disimuladamente

-Señorita Daidouji sus votos-

-Yo Tomoyo prometo amarte incondicionalmente, serte fiel y entregarte los cuidados y el amor de una buena mujer que te dará felicidad..Siempre tuya-

-Por el poder que se me otorga los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Sakura sintió un poco como se le desgarraba el pecho, solo podía pensar "_¿Porqué te fuiste, amor? ¿Por qué, me pregunto mil, dos mil veces al día? Y no acierto hallar respuesta alguna que alivie el feroz dolor de mi alma"._

La fiesta de celebración transcurrió tranquilamente, Tomoyo disfrutaba al lado de su ahora esposo y le miraba con dulzura, este le sonrió, aunque amargamente, el quería a Sakura a su lado, pero aun así este era el día de Tomoyo así que la beso tiernamente en los labios, después pidió disculpas y salió del salón en busca de Sakura, ahí a vio sentada en una banca escribiendo…se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna, el se acerco y ella le sonrió besándole en los labios con una infinita pasión, ella lo amaba, lo idolatraba, pero mirando altivamente

-Escúchame nos prometimos amor eterno, pero no seguiré con esto, te amo pero siempre me las he valido, no serás el primer ni último hombre en mi vida…olvidemos que esto paso…se me desgarra el alma decirte estas palabras pero ahora tendrás hijos y…- el la silencio con un dulce beso

-Jamás he pedido que renuncies…solo quédate conmigo-

-me regreso a Buenos Aires…escríbeme y ya sabes dónde encontrarme…adiós Shaoran Li…- dicho esto se retiro y se escondió en las penumbras, Shaoran sentía morirse, ahora el amor de su vida se había retirado. Pesadamente entro en la fiesta buscando a su esposa, y ahí estaba ella sonriéndole como siempre y se maldecía a si mismo por hacer caso a las tradiciones familiares

Esa noche era la luna de miel, Tomoyo y Shaoran se dirigieron a su habitación, ella se sonrojo porque sabía lo que venía en este momento, el solo apago al luz para no ver a Tomoyo e imaginarse que era Sakura con quien compartiría el lecho, se acerco a ella y la beso ferozmente, Tomoyo se sorprendió ante ese gesto, sobre todo cuando él la tumbo a la cama y quitándole sus ropajes la embistió con tal fuerza que provoco un dolor desgarrador en Tomoyo, de pronto se detuvo y se dio cuenta de su error, aquella mujer era Tomoyo…y él le había quitado su virginidad de la manera más cruel, ella lloraba y el la abrazo fuertemente pidiéndole perdón, ella le abrazo y le dijo que lo amaba y que lo perdonaba…que quería ser de él, este solo asintió y así siguió en la noche hasta que se quedaron dormidos, aunque él solo tenía pensamientos para su Sakura.

En otro lado de la ciudad tocan la puerta, un joven de ojos azules abre y se encuentra con una hermosa mujer de orbes verdes, este la invita a pasar, ella sonríe y se sienta, el la queda mirando

-No digas nada…y vamos al grano..- el ojiazul sonrió

-Tú no te vas con rodeo Sakura…- dicho esto se acerco a ella y la beso con pasión, ella respondió aquel beso y sintió como Eriol la acorralaba contra la pared para levantar su vestido y embestirla profundamente, Sakura necesitaba descargar su pena y nada mejor que Eriol para hacerlo, después de todo era su compañero en la política, en la cama y en este momento de su alma en pena

Al rato después ambos estaban en la cama, ella fumando un cigarro y el inmerso en sus pensamientos

-Así que se caso Li?- le dijo, ella solo asintió de mala gana- Mira no tengo dramas en que vengas a descargar tu ira en mi cama después de todo, el sexo entre nosotros es fantástico

-la verdad no me importa si ya se caso…- ella suspiro tristemente, por alguna razón aquel joven le había robado el corazón, aquel que ella guardaba solo para si misma y sus poemas- En fin Eriol fue una buena revolcada-

-Ni que lo digas primor…bueno ahora creo que te irás no?-

-Así es, hoy parto a buenos aires otra vez…-

-Siempre escapando…porque mejor no te quedas y lucha por el después de todo la Sakura que conozco jamás se daría por vencida…aunque le conoces solo unos días pues deberías jugártela y ya sabes que cuando te sientas sola feliz te recibiré en mi cama…- ella se volteo a verle y buscando sus ropajes se vistió y salió de aquella casa, caminando sin rumbo alguno, ya que solo quería marcharse y dejar que la soledad invadiera su corazón, de pronto sintió mientras caminaba un carruaje que se detuvo a su lado, ella se volteo y vio a Shaoran quien lloraba, y se bajo abrazándola

-te he sido infiel sakura, me he acostado con Tomoyo…perdóname- ella solo le queda mirando sin decir nada- dime algo Sakura…no te vayas…-

-No me iré, es mas después de ese día tengo más ansias en quedarme- el la queda mirando- Tu eres mío desde la primera vez que te vi y si eso implica tener que ser tu amante lo seré…eres MIO- dicho esto se besaron con pasión, una pasión desenfrenada que no se podía evitar, ni las distancias ni los estándares familiares podrían separar esta unión.

Asi ambos acordaron convertirse en amantes secretos, los días trascurrieron normales y Tomoyo feliz estaba de poder compartir como su hombre la hacía suya en la cama, todas las amigas de ella escuchaban los relatos, sakura por su parte solo pensaba en escribir y escribir...

-Tomoyo, Sakura pueden venir un momento…- ambas fueron y la señora Daidouji sonrió- Los Hiragizawa están acá y vienen a visitarnos, ponerse sus mejores prendas que será una celebración increíble, hoy cerraremos un gran negocio- Sakura sonrió, así que Eriol vendría, eso sería divertido y no estaría mal sacarle un poco de celos a Shaoran

Esa misma tarde apareció Eriol Hiragizawa y su padre, primero fue recibido por los Daidouji, y cuando llegaron al gran salón apareció primero sakura quien le beso íntimamente, beso que fue visto por Shaoran, el cual se acerco y le saludo de mala gana, de pronto apareció Tomoyo y sintió desfallecer cuando vio a aquel hombre, su corazón latía a mil sin entender el porqué, este la miro y quedo embelesado con su belleza, ambos se saludaron y sintieron esa chispa, ella se sonrojo y el le beso la mano, Shaoran miraba como seducía a ambas mujeres

-De donde conoces a Sakura…- dijo el seriamente

-Jajá somos compañeros de poemas, políticas…y otras cosas- le guiño un ojo a Sakura y esta sonrió, Shaoran solo le quedo mirando, acaso aquel hombre se acostaba con Sakura- por cierto su esposa es muy hermosa…-

-Gracias…- dijo de mala gana, así transcurrió la tarde con absoluta normalidad, Tomoyo no podía dejar de ver a aquel hombre, que le pasaba, ella era una muchacha de principios y tenía a su esposo, eso no estaba bien, sintiéndose indispuesta se retiro a sus aposentos, momento en el cual Shaoran invito a Sakura al jardín con la escusa de mostrarle unas flores que había traído y necesitaba su opinión, Eriol aprovecho la oportunidad para subir y ahí vio a Tomoyo, tan hermosa tan pensante, el sin dudarlo la abrazo por la espalda ella se sobresalto sin embargo no dejo de separarse de aquel hombre

-He visto como me mira señora Li…-

-No digas estupideces…solo le conozco de hace poco…y además soy una mujer casada…- él se acerco aun mas haciendo que ella se sonroje

-Bueno...pero eres un ser humano…y te aseguro que si te sintieras incomoda ya te hubieras despegado de mi abrazo- ella se soltó instintivamente, el sonrió maliciosamente- eres hermosa…es una pena que tanta belleza se vea desperdiciada con aquel hombre, yo te daría lo que nadie podría darte-

-Tu eres el amante de Sakura?- dijo ella molesta, el asintió

-Así es, me revolcó con tu prima cuando nos aburrimos pero por ti dejaría de hacerlo..acaso no te interesaría sentir lo que se siente tener algo clandestino- él se acerco mas a ella y la beso con pasión, ella trato de soltarse sin embargo rodeo el cuello de aquel hombre con los brazos y este la metió a la habitación, con rapidez empezaron a desvestirse y este con gran maestría una vez realizado esto abrió la piernas y la embistió, ella abrió los ojos a medida que Eriol se movía, nunca había experimentado tanto placer con su marido, el se movía mas fuerte hasta que se salió y empezó a lamer la intimidad de Tomoyo, ella se arqueaba con esas sensaciones, de pronto el la volvió a embestir y así siguieron un momento, ni siquiera se preocupo de que su esposo estuviera en la otra alcoba cogiendo a Sakura, cuando finalmente Eriol se vino dentro la beso en los labios

-Eso querida, es un buen revolcón y deja decirte que estuvo de maravillas…- ella se levanto aun exaltada por aquellas sensaciones- Espero podamos conocernos mejor- ella sonríe

-Estoy casada señor Hiragizawa y esto n volverá a pasar…- ella salió corriendo una vez vestida no sin antes escuchar

-Serás mía Tomoyo…- y con ese pensamiento quedo toda la noche y día pensando en porque aquel hombre le hacía sentir cosas que no eran para su marido…sin duda esto recién estaba empezando


	5. Planes

Capitulo 5: Planes

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo despertó y vio a su lado a su querido esposo, dormía tan plácidamente…ella le beso en los labios y se levanto para abrir la ventana, necesitaba tomar aire, al mirar hacia el balcón de su prima vio que Sakura escribía continuamente, como si necesitara desahogarse…ella estaba molesta, sentía rabia porque ella no era tonta y sabia que esa sakura se encamaba con su esposo, no hacía falta tener 2 ojos para darse cuenta de que Shaoran llegaba cansado siempre y ya no le propiciaba las mismas caricias, sentíase tan furiosa que incluso pensaba con encargarse de su prima, por otro lado se sonrojo al recordar como se había perdido en los brazos de aquel hombre que la hizo sentir mujer, que la hizo sentir querida y quizás ahí se daría cuenta a lo que se refería sakura de disfrutar la vida sin presiones, pero su ambición era más grande y no dejaría que Sakura alcanzara la felicidad en manos de SU esposo, SU propiedad, SUYO.

No le importaba alcanzar el mismo infierno con tal de ver a Sakura lejos de Shaoran, "y que si me acosté con ese hombre" se decía ella, después de todo una cosa era que no volvería a pasar y lo otro era que descaradamente no ocultara sakura los sentimientos hacia su esposo…SU esposo. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron opacados por una masculina voz que la llamaba seductoramente

-Tomoyo que haces mirando la ventana, te vas a enfermar…- dijo el levantándose y acercándose a su mujer, ella le abrazo fuertemente y a propósito se asomo mas al balcón y le dio un beso apasionado, el cual Shaoran no noto que Sakura en el instante en que se volteo vio aquella acción y cerro las cortinas, Tomoyo sonreía satisfecha, después de todo una vez le había demostrado a Sakura que Shaoran era solo de ELLA.

Mientras en la otra habitación Sakura decidió no pensar en lo que había visto y decidió escribir en su diario, necesitaba desahogarse

"_Muriendo lentamente se caen mis alas al darme cuenta que la felicidad es esfuma como agua en las manos…o que triste mi destino"_

Cerro sus ojos y se puso a pensar en lo que había logrado a lo largo de su vida como mujer, perdió la virginidad a los 15 años en manos de un hombre mayor, su profesor de literatura, quien tiempo después murió de tifus el cual carcomió su cuerpo y su llama se fue extinguiendo profundamente, después se metió al mundo de la política en donde era respetada por sus pares a pesar de su corta edad, finalizando conoció a Yamazaki con quien había tenido más de un encuentro sexual y quien le metió en el mundo de los poemas esta vez en serio ya que ella sufrió mucho después de su partida, luego Eriol, el magnate Ingles que le había profesado su amor pero se dieron cuenta que solo eran amigos más sin embargo se llevaban de maravillas en la cama y ahora Shaoran Li, el hombre que ella estaba empezando a amar a regañadientes, esposo de su prima y amante de ella todas las noches. Abrió los ojos y siguió escribiendo necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba partir de aquel lugar que solo le llenaba de angustias

"_Quisiera que mi alma volara de este cuerpo inerte y alcanzara la felicidad que solo me propinan tus cálidos besos_"

Esa misma tarde Sakura decidió salir al pueblo, necesitaba desahogarse un poco, necesitaba salir de aquel mundo que la oprimía así que se dirigió a la casa de su querido Eriol

-Pero Sakura que agradable sorpresa, iba a tomar el té pasa- ella le saludo en ambas mejillas con un beso y se sentaron en el comedor, el le sirvió un poco de té- Que te trae por acá querida?, no es mi cama porque estoy viendo que alguien ya te la calienta por mi- ella se sonrojo ante aquel comentario

-Me siento sola y encerrada en esa casa, extraño mi libertad, es como que mi vida entera que deje en Buenos Aires se hubiera ido, mi independencia y la verdad es que no puedo más, necesito retirarme pero...-

-El te detiene?- ella asintió con la cabeza, Eriol se sentó a su lado, su amiga lo necesitaba- Mira Sakura, lo mejor es que te vayas- ella le queda mirando- En serio mujer, se que se aman y toda esa cursilería pero estas dispuesta siempre a ser el plato de segunda mesa?, has pensado cuando Tomoyo se embarace?, te aseguro que las responsabilidades de Shaoran como padre hará que se olvide de ti…sabes cómo son las cosas amor, tu más que nadie que ha vivido todas estas experiencias…deberías irte-

-Tienes razón pero…como se explicara todo…-

-Sakura con todo respeto está haciéndote mal vivir con tu prima…siempre has hecho lo que has querido no pierdas tu libertad!- ella le abrazo por aquel comentario- Ahora ve a arreglar tus cosas, yo tengo que irme a Buenos Aires por 2 semanas , así que si quieres venir conmigo el barco sale a las 8 en punto

-Y tu porque te quieres ir?- dijo ella sonriendo- Es por mi prima?-

-No digas estupideces, me acosté con ella solo para demostrarle que las tradiciones no mandan en el cuerpo…no te sorprendas Sak sabes cómo soy…- ella asiente- al menos si nos vamos podremos estar tranquilos y dejarlos hacer su vida y quién sabe si podamos hacer la nuestra

Ella horas después se despidió de su amigo y emprendió rumbo a la mansión Daidouji, cuando ingreso vio que todos estaban en la mesa, Shaoran la miraba con una mirada de angustia ya que no sabía a dónde se había ido

-Prima donde estuviste? No estabas al desayuno…- dijo Tomoyo

-Fui a ver a Eriol, teníamos que hablar temas pendientes…- Shaoran enfureció al oír aquel nombre y Tomoyo sintió que su corazón se apretaba y no entendía porque- me regreso a Buenos Aires esta noche- ambos se quedaron sorprendidos

-Pero sakura porque te vas…- Dijo Shaoran pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió

-Tranquila prima, haz lo que debas hacer…- ella le abraza y agradeciéndole sube las escaleras, ahora todo sería perfecto Sakura se iría de la vida de Shaoran y el estaría disponible solo para ella, miro el rostro de su esposo quien estaba triste, pero decidió no darle importancia ya se le pasaría.

Durante esos momentos Shaoran se levanto y golpeo la puerta de la habitación de sakura, ella le abrió la puerta y le abrazo fuertemente, este correspondió el abrazo, ambos se sentaron en la cama

-Porque te vas…-

-Tengo que reencontrarme…tengo que volver a mi hogar, a mi libertad…-

-Pero tu vida está conmigo…a mi lado…- ella le miro indignada

-Crees que soy tarada?, se que me amas pero estas CASADO y mas encima con mi PRIMA…y a eso súmale que soy yo el plato de segunda mesa, y me canse…quiero irme a mi casa, además tu tendrás hijos y tus responsabilidades cambiaran y…- el la silencio con un beso para luego proseguir

-Sakura, yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo…- ella quedo boquiabierta ante aquella declaración- Esa es la verdad, y en cuanto a hijos junto a Tomoyo, la verdad es difícil porque me cuesta tocarla porque siempre estás en mis pensamientos y no es justo para ella…ahora me arrepiento porque en verdad de tener hijos me hubiera gustado que fuera contigo…por favor no te vayas…-

-Solo dame un tiempo Shaoran y volveré…prometo que volveré- el asiente y se besan en los labios, el se retira a hacer negocios no sin antes verla por última vez y ahí queda sakura, siguiendo empacando sus maletas cuando una lagrima corre por sus mejillas.

En la otra habitación Tomoyo estaba dándose un baño cuando sintió un fuerte mareo que hizo que casi se tumbara, recordaba los instantes en que estaba en la cama con Eriol, como él la hacía suya, como le hacía sentir los placeres más exquisitos…se sonrojo no podía pensar eso, era impropio y sin embargo no podía sacarlo de su corazón, pero la culpa la carcomía y tendría que hablar con Sakura ya que ella aunque se comiera a su esposo sabía mucho de la vida, así que corrió a la habitación de ella y cerró la puerta con llave

-Ocurre algo Tomoyo estas pálida…- dijo ella preocupada, su prima se sentó a su lado

-sakura, me siento pésimo…siento algo que me come por dentro- Ella le quedo mirando como tratando de entender sus palabras ella prosiguió- Yo…-

-Te acostaste con Eriol verdad?- ella se sonrojo, como mierda lo sabia su prima- Ay Tomoyo por el amor de Dios, Eriol fuera de mi amante es mi amigo y él me conto que se revolcó contigo…y que harás ahora?- le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Pero prima como lo dices con tanta facilidad, engañe a mi esposo-

-Ay por dios Tomoyo no serás ni la primera ni la ultima, es que enserio…en qué mundo vives, tuviste un revolcón que de seguro estuvo de las mil maravillas porque Eriol es excelente en la cama…pero paso de eso, cualquiera diría que te sentiste atraída por el-

-No prima, yo amo a Shaoran y permaneceré junto a el…por cierto es verdad que Eriol se va contigo a Buenos Aires?-

-Si, a decir verdad si, nos vamos por un tiempo, estamos cansado de esta vida aburrida y queremos algo de acción, además nuestra casa esta allá…-

-Viven juntos alla? Sin estar casados?- dijo ella sorprendida por la declaración y en parte porque sentía celos

-Obvio, alla vivir es caro, además como nos complementamos tan bien en la cama y tenemos gustos por la literatura y la política nos llevamos de maravillas…pero hey tu tienes a tu adorado esposo, no estaras celosa porque me voy con eriol…- le dijo maliciosamente, Tomoyo se sonrojo como Tomate

-Ay prima que cosas dices, lo que hagas con tus amantes es tu asunto…-

-Vale vale, solo que no te pongas celosa cuando me case con el jajaja, ya terminare de empacar me iran a dejar?-

-Prima quédate por favor…- imploraba Tomoyo, ella le quedo mirando arqueando una ceja, en verdad Tomoyo le pedía que se quedara…o estaba desesperada por detener a Eriol o estaba tratando de modificar la vida, cosa que ella no quería

-Me iré por 2 semanas y volveré…si esto sigue así veremos qué podemos hacer…mientras relájate y no sufras que no serás la primera ni la ultima, además Shaoran no es un santo- No podía decirle que mas hacer, ya que Sakura no era el mejor ejemplo a seguir, pero lo pensaría cuando estuviese en Buenos Aires, ahora solo necesitaba salir y regresar a sus raíces.

Esa misma noche se junto con Eriol y se abrazaron fuertemente, ella se despidió de Shaoran diciéndole al oído que lo amaría siempre y que la esperara, el la beso en la frente como bendición, después de acerco a Tomoyo y abrazo fuertemente a su prima diciéndole que fuera fuerte y no flaqueara, dicho esto se subió al barco y ahí pudieron ver ambos como Sakura y Eriol se alejaban del puerto…las cartas estaban tiradas solo quedaba esperar…

_25 Agosto de 1911,_

_Querido Diario:_

_Ha pasado 1 año desde que no lo veo, pero la verdad es que los recuerdos que tengo con el son los más hermosos de mi vida, cuando regrese a Buenos Aires me ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en el periódico local, y sabiendo que era muy difícil que una mujer consiguiera trabajo que no me quedo de otra que aceptar, después de todo era lo mío…en cuanto a Eriol las cosas entre él y yo seguían iguales, nos complementamos en la cama y vivímos juntos tratando de descubrir nuevas incógnitas y luchando por los derechos del pueblo, sin embargo el extraña Japón o más bien a Tomoyo..Que será de ella…quien sabe…pero que será de mi amado Shaoran…solo me he comunicado por cartas con el…hermosas cartas que cuentan el amor que nos profesamos…lo extraño y ansío cada día tenerlo otra vez…hace mas de 1 año que no se dé el…y no sé si me habrá olvidado o simplemente tiene asuntos que atender…solo queda esperar…"_

Sakura cerró su diario personal y lo metió a su pequeño bolso marrón, miro a la cama y vio como Eriol dormía plácidamente, ella sonrió, después de todo el no era un mal muchacho, pero debía admitir que extrañaba a Shaoran, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ir a Japón…suspiro pesadamente y se llevo las cosas rumbo a su trabajo, tenía que despejarse y nada mejor que escribir en el diario e inspirarse en poemas de amor para su Shaoran.

Mientras tanto en Japón, un joven ambarino miraba el atardecer, su mirada estaba vacía y sin felicidad, cuando se había enterado que Sakura no regresaría por un tiempo más largo sintió desfallecer…el la amaba, la extrañaba, la deseaba y cada vez las cosas eran más difíciles para el ya que los padres de Tomoyo y los suyos propios deseaban un heredero, pero el no quería tener un hijo con Tomoyo, no podía porque el amaba a Sakura, suspiro y se dirigió a escribir en su diario, aquel diario de sus más oscuros secretos

"_25 de Agosto 1911_

_Querido Diario:_

_No sabes lo que me duele el saber que Sakura está lejos, de haber estado soltero me hubiera embarcado en la aventura de buscarla…pero estoy condenado a vivir en esta casa, con una mujer a la que no amo y con una familia que me presiona por un heredero…no se cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar, quiero ser libre, quiero gritar y expresarme pero vez que lo hago alguien calla mi voz…la extraño, ella es mi complemento…la extraño…"_

Cerro su diario y bajo las escaleras tristemente, de pronto vio en el salón asomado que Tomoyo abrazando a sus padres, que mierda estaba pasando, de pronto vio que Tomoyo se volteo y abrazo fuertemente a su esposo, este le correspondió el abrazo

-Mi amor que ocurre?...-el vio como los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban con una intensidad asombrosa, eso le preocupó

-Amor estoy embarazada! Vas a ser papa!.- y ahí se congelo su mundo si antes estaba atrapado con una posible salida, todas las puertas se habían cerrado, pero lo que mas temía era que su sakura no le perdonaría mas.


	6. Buenas Noticias, Malas Noticias

**Capitulo 6: Buenas Noticias, Malas Noticias**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-Tomoyo es verdad….estas embarazada…- decía Shaoran tratando de asimilar o que había escuchado, pero vio la tristeza de Tomoyo al ver que el no sentía nada, solo suspiro, debía seguir con esto- me alegro mi amor, será un bebe muy sano, le enseñaremos muchas cosas y aprenderá a vivir como un Li- Ella le beso en los labios, de pronto vio como los padres de Tomoyo se acercaban a felicitarlos

-Me alegra Hijo, después de 1 año al fin salió el bebe…pensé por un momento que no podrías tener hijos…pero te felicito-

-De nada señor Daidouji…bueno me disculpan, supongo que tendrán mucho de qué hablar las mujeres

-Que bien nos conoces Shaoran…bueno hija vamos que tenemos que preparar las cosas y todo…-

-Madre tengo 1 mes recién…no será muy pronto?- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo- Además quiero que Sakura se entere…hace un año que no la veo…- ella sonrió maliciosamente, con este bebe sabia que las esperanzas de Sakura de recuperar a Shaoran serian nulas

-Bueno pero porque no vas a visitarla?, creo que les haría bien un cambio de aires verdad amor?- miro a su esposo quien sonrió ampliamente

-Estoy de acuerdo podrían perfectamente irse mañana a la noche, preparare las cosas y dejare todo listo, ahora hija ve a descansar, tú y tu bebe tienen que estar bien

-Iré con mi madre papa…- le besa en la mejilla- Vamos mama…-

-Vamos Tomoyo….- y ambas mujeres se dirigen a la habitación a conversar sobre la vida y sobre este nuevo integrante de la familia.

Mientras en Buenos aires, con un sol radiante una hermosa joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, esta vez un poco más largos caminaba rumbo a su trabajo, se sentía afortunada de ser una de las pocas mujeres que podían dedicarse a la política, a trabajar y a escribir…y sobre todo a expresar su opinión, allá en Japón eran muy tradicionalistas y la mujer debía dedicarse solo a su marido y no meterse en nada, ya que para eso estaban los hombres, a su lado un joven de ojos azules le acompañaba, ellos conversaban animadamente de la vida y de cómo estaba la situación actual, sin embargo ambos se sentían solos por dentro, sobretodo ella quien extrañaba con locura a su Shaoran

-Ya te tienes que ir Sak?- ella le beso en la mejilla dulcemente- Quédate un rato mas…-

-No puedo, bien sabes cómo se pone el editor…pero descuida que luego nos vemos en el cafetito de la esquina a escuchar algo de jazz y a escribir te parece?-

-Ya sabes cómo convencerme eh?- la besa en la frente- ve pequeña y suerte en tu trabajo- dicho esto él siguió caminando rumbo a su trabajo, una imprenta pequeña pero que tenía su clientela, extrañaba a Tomoyo ansiaba poder verla, si bien solo se revolcaron una vez, el sintió esa conexión…no carnal como la que sentía con Sakura sino una más pasional, y deseaba con todo su corazón que ella no le haya olvidado

-Buenos días Sakura como amaneciste hoy?-

-Bastante bien, a decir verdad me quede toda la noche pensando en un encabezado…dirá "políticos corruptos en un mundo moderno"- ella señalaba con las manos el tamaño del titular, su amigo kensuke solo se reía

-Que divertido es trabajar contigo Sak, a decir verdad, pensé que trabajar con una mujer seria patoso, pero contigo es genial, por cierto el editor quiere verte- ella asiente y despidiéndose entra a una pequeña oficina, en donde un hombre de unos 40 años, cabellos blancos y porte fuerte le miraba

-Me alegra que hayas venido Sakura, por lo visto has tenido un gran éxito con tu columna…es un espacio pequeño pero ha sido muy popular, estaba pensando en darte un espacio más grande, que dirías si quiero que cubras el reportaje del meetings político de esta noche?- ella quedo boquiabierta, era lo que siempre había soñado- te quiero trabajando todos los días eh? Y ahora vete, - ella se despide y se va a trabajar, definitivamente esa era una buena noticia

Shaoran monto a su caballo triste, sentía como si estuviese perdido, ya no había manera de terminar con Tomoyo…y si huyera?, tampoco podía dejar a ese bebe sin padre, pero él no podía vivir sin Sakura…aunque a lo mejor ella había rehecho su vida con Eriol y quién sabe, pero luego descarto eso, después de todo su sakura era de él…Shaoran sabía que Sakura jamás se lo perdonaría, incluso el mismo le prometió que no le daría hijos a Tomoyo, en un acto adrenalinico golpeo al caballo quien empezó a correr lo más rápido que se le permitía necesitaba gritar y descargarse.

A las horas después regreso y vio que su mujer lo esperaba en la cama sonriendo, este se acerco y la beso en los labios, ella le correspondió el beso

-Sabes, nos vamos a Buenos Aires…a ver a Sakura- el corazón de Shaoran estaba confundido, una parte quería gritar de felicidad porque la veria pero por otra parte no quería verla sufrir por esto- No estas contento?, hace tiempo que no vemos a Sakura-

-Si tu lo dices y cuando nos vamos?...-

-Mañana a primera hora zarparemos en un barco que nos llevara alla, tenemos que comunicarnos con Sakura pero no sé como ubicarla…-

-De seguro tu padre conseguirá algo….- dicho esto se fue a dar un baño, necesitaba despejar la cabeza y pensar que le diría a Sakura

Esa misma tarde Sakura llego del trabajo demasiado agotada, necesitaba darse un buen baño y pensar, subiendo las escaleras hasta su pequeño atelier abrió la puerta con pesadez y se encontró con Eriol quien estaba escribiendo, el sin verla le señalo que viniera, ella se acerco a el y le beso en la mejilla, el sonrió

-Mira qué opinas de esto…estoy pensando en lanzarme como senador…encuentro que es un discurso muy halagador-la ojiverde le sonríe

-Pues suena interesante- decía mientras comía una manzana y leía el discurso- pero no crees que poner "irresistible" suena un poquito egocéntrico?- él se levanta y la abraza por la cintura

-Jaja un poco, pero ya me conoces…-se acerca más a ella y esta le besa en los labios- Por cierto llamo tu queridísima prima Tomoyo- esto último con aire de sarcasmo- Dice que llega mañana a Buenos Aires con tu querido Shaoran…- Sakura queda boquiabierta con la noticia, acaso Li vendría a verla- Se quedaran en un hotel y quieren conocer nuestra "humilde morada"- dijo con mas sarcasmo- No se querida pero la verdad yo ni ahí con invitarlos-

-Lo sé ya somos 2…pero Shaoran…- Eriol la abraza

-Lo sé pequeña, por eso te entiendo…los iremos a ver y de paso veré a esa guapa mujer- decía pícaramente- apuesto que se quedo extrañando este semental en la cama- Ella se mato de la risa y juntos siguieron escribiendo el discurso, les esperaba una larga noche

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó extrañada como si una sensación de preocupación le oprimiera el pecho, no se sentía bien y no entendía la razón del porque, vio a su lado y Eriol dormía plácidamente como si no tuviese ganas de levantarse, ella se levanto y entro a darse un baño, hoy vería a Shaoran aunque debería estar contenta estaba muy triste, algo le decía que no estaba bien, después de todo ella era poetiza y sabia lo que pasaba…

Mientras tanto Shaoran y Tomoyo llegaban a Buenos Aires, Shaoran quedo maravillado con la ciudad, toda la gente muy cálida y las mujeres guapísimas, todas sonriendo y mirándole descaradamente, así que Tomoyo le tomo del brazo y se lo llevo al hotel, ahí cuando llegaron vieron que era muy sencillo, no tenía grandes lujos, pero a Shaoran le daba igual solo quería descansar y ver a Sakura, en la habitación Tomoyo se recostó un rato y cerró los ojos, necesitaba dormir

-Avísame cuando llegue Sakura…- el asiente y se sienta a ver el paisaje, realmente donde vivía Sakura era demasiado genial, ideal para un poeta y un soltero, de pronto tocan la puerta para avisarle que la señorita Kinomoto y el señor Hiragizawa estaban en la recepción esperándoles, así que sin decir más, ambos se arreglaron, y bajaron, ahí Shaoran se paralizo al ver lo hermosa que estaba su sakura, ella le sonreía amablemente y con unas ganas de besarlo infinitas, y por otro lado Tomoyo miraba a Eriol y sintió su corazón dispararse, porque aquel hombre le causaba aquellas sensaciones, el ambiente estaba calmo, nadie decía nada

-Shaoran que bueno que estas acá! Tomoyo querida prima!- los abraza a ambos y Eriol hace las formalidades

-Señora Li que placer verla..-le besa la mano provocando unos escalofríos en Tomoyo, Shaoran lo nota pero decide no darle importancia

-Nos alegra verlos…por lo visto les va muy bien- dijo mirándolos a ambos

-Jaja es que una compañera como Sakura no se consigue en cualquier lado, además estamos en nuestra campaña para dedicarnos a la política, yo ya tengo mi discurso y Sakura está haciendo el suyo- Tomoyo se sorprendió con eso último y más aun Shaoran

-Pero eso es de hombres Sakura-

-Nada que ver Tomoyo, acá ya se están abriendo las votaciones y la verdad que le haría muy bien a este país mando femenino, pero bueno vamos a comer?- dijo ella, asi los 4 se retiraron a un pequeño restaurant no muy lejos de allí,

-Y cuales son las nuevas nuevas de Japon…- decía Eriol comiendo lentamente

-Estoy embarzada!- a Sakura y a Eriol se les atragantó la comida y tuvieron que tomar un poco de agua, Shaoran se sentía mal porque sabia como le caería la noticia a Sakura, pero el pensaba decírsela antes de que esa mujer abriera la boca

-Vaya te felicito prima…-miro a Shaoran con cara de pena- Y felicitaciones Shaoran, vas a ser un buen padre…- debajo de la mesa Eriol tomaba la mano de Sakura, el sabia que era un momento muy fuerte para ella, pero quería demostrarle que estaba ahí para ella

-Felicitaciones Señora Li y señor Li, de seguro les ira de maravillas, nosotros también tenemos una noticia…- Sakura le queda mirando- Sakura y yo nos casamos el otro verano- Sakura volvió a atragantarse pero esta vez también Shaoran, es que acaso su amor se casaría, no había derecho ella era de el- No seas egoísta Shaoran, tienes a una hermosa mujer, no querrás tener también una amante…verdad querida?- Sakura asiente

-Les queríamos dar la noticia, además de que nos lanzamos a la política, estamos muy entusiasmados por eso- miro a Eriol con cara de "después de mato"

-Bueno Sakura te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo- dijo Shaoran besándole la mano y felicitando a Eriol, Tomoyo por su parte sentía pena…porque sentía pena si a aquel desconocido solo lo había visto una vez

Después de esta charla incomoda Tomoyo decidió irse a dormir, y Eriol uso la escusa de que se iba a un meeting político, dejándolos a los 2 solos, ahí Shaoran y sakura se sentaron en un parquecito y tenían que conversar, había muchas cosas de por medio

-Así que te casas Sakura…porque, si eres mía…- Ella le miro con rabia

-Te dije que no quería ser tu plato de segunda mesa…me da rabia que pienses que solo soy tuya y no puedo tener felicidad….y tu, no que no ibas a dejarla embarazada…que pretendes que además sea la que cuide al crio cuando se vayan de vacaciones!- El la abrazo con fuerza, y ella sintió desfallecer

-Sakura perdóname por favor, en verdad yo no quería…pero de ahí a casarte con Eriol o sea…-

-El asunto es que el si ha sido derecho, además comparto con el, me ha visto llorar por ti, me ha consolado y tu que has hecho? Con suerte me mandaste algunas cartas y las mías? Te mande miles!-

-No las había recibido…Sakura por favor…-

-No escúchame tu…te amo, te adoro, eres mi vida y sin ti no puedo vivir pero…no quiero ser la segunda en tu vida…así que te deseo toda la felicidad y el amor que siento por ti lo guardare dentro de mi corazón bajo 7 llaves, porque nunca amare a nadie como te amo a ti Shaoran…- ambos se levantan y se besan en los labios como una despedida, pero ellos sabían que sería difícil despedirse ya que el amor que sentía mutuamente era muy intenso, pero también ellos tenían responsabilidades y Shaoran amaba tanto a Sakura, que por amor a ella la dejaría ir pero ambos mirándose a los ojos se prometieron que en un futuro podrían estar juntos, pero que ahora lo mejor era decir adiós.

Sakura llego triste a su casa, en donde Eriol la esperaba, pero se preocupo al verla triste y más aun cuando ella se lanzo a los brazos de él a llorar, el la consoló, ella necesitaba estar sola así que ese rato el no dijo nada, solo la abrazo, de pronto ella se seco las lagrimas y le miro a los ojos

-Eriol tu proposición de matrimonio era de verdad…- el se queda sorprendido por aquella afirmación

-Pues claro, se que no me amas como amas a Shaoran, pero yo si te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa…y rogar que me llegues a amar como lo amas a el…-

-Yo encantada acepto ser tu esposa….- El se quedo boquiabierto con la declaración de Sakura- Además…Shaoran y yo nos despediremos por un tiempo…tenemos que pensar y siempre has sido tu quien ha estado a mi lado…pero y Tomoyo? Yo se que la amas a ella- entonces Eriol se arrodilla

-Tomoyo es importante pero la verdad te quiero a ti y no quiero aferrarme a falsas expectativas… se que ella está casada y es un amor imposible, pero tu…eres mi compañera…por eso sakura Quieres ser la señora Hiragizawa?- Sakura le besa en los labios- Eso es un si?- ella asiente y así se quedaron abrazados.

En la habitación del hotel Shaoran llego fatigado y vio que Tomoyo miraba por la ventana como pensativa

-Que ocurre Tomoyo?...-

-Tu la amas verdad…- ella le mira con los ojos llorosos, el baja la cabeza- me lo imaginaba…pero entiende que TU eres MI esposo…eres mío y este bebe que está en mi vientre es tu hijo!-

-Lo se! Y lo cuidare con todo mi amor y le daré todo el cariño que un padre se merece..y yo te quiero Tomoyo…además Sakura y yo nos alejamos…- dijo tristemente, ella alza una ceja y en su mente sonríe maliciosamente

-Entonces démonos una oportunidad de ser felices, además ella se casara con Eriol..- esto último con aire de pena- Pero bueno entonces seamos una familia…- allí ella le abraza y el se queda mirando la ventana, su amor por Sakura seria eterno y se juraba que cruzaría cielo, mar y tierra para volverla a tener con el.


	7. Lujuria

**Capitulo 7: Vida nueva, pasiones que desesperan**

****

Durante los 2 días siguientes, Sakura y Shaoran no se intercambiaban muchas palabras, ella estaba por su parte escribiendo con Eriol la candidatura al senado, mientras Shaoran se dedicaba a escribir en su diario mientras una Tomoyo le pedía que la sacase a pasear. Todo transcurría tranquilo, sin embargo en el corazón de cada uno de ellos se sentía un vacio que no podía ser llenado por nadie, solo por el uno y el otro.

-Eriol el discurso ya está listo, estoy segura que saldrás ganador para senador- le besa en los labios- Por cierto que podemos hacer ya que terminamos?- Eriol le sonríe maliciosamente y la besa en los labios con una desenfrenada pasión

-Pues nos podemos encerrar en nuestra casa, hacer el amor…y disfrutar de la vida…-ella sonrió ante aquel comentario y procedió a besar a su futuro esposo, de pronto el timbre suena y de mala gana Eriol va a abrir, y se encuentra con Tomoyo quien sonreía tímidamente

-Hola…disculpa puedo pasar…- dijo ella, él le quedo mirando, un poco frio ya que estaba en lo mejor, de pronto Sakura aprecio y ella se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo, y agradecía que así fuera

-Emm..Sakura y yo estamos un poco ocupados y esta casa no es grande…-de pronto Sakura le toma la mano

-Anda, tienen que hablar…iré al paramento para entregar nuestras postulaciones, permiso Tomoyo…-Sakura se retira dejándolos solos, Eriol entonces la invita a pasar, Tomoyo observa que el espacio es muy pequeño, con solo una cama, un baño y un escritorio

-Está lindo…- dijo ella sonriendo

-A que vino Señora Li?. Que yo sepa no tengo asuntos pendientes con UD y se lo deje claro cuando nos revolcamos no?- ella se sonrojo ante aquel comentario- además UD va a ser madre y permítale decirle que una mujer embarazada no llama mi atención…-

-Solo vine por un pequeño asunto…- se acerco a él y sonrió- No quiero que te cases con Sakura- el quedo sorprendido ante aquella petición, quien era esa mocosa que le venía a mandar con quien se casaba- No me mal entienda…no quiero que mi prima este con alguien como UD que se casa sabiendo que no le ama…-

-Mire señora Li, UD viene porque esta celosa, me desea y desea que la posea aquí mismo y ahora mismo, quiere revolcarse en mi cama y sentir las cosas que no ha sentido con su esposo, porque permítame decirle que si es así, encantado cumpliré su deseo…- se acerca posesivamente a ella, haciendo que Tomoyo se caiga a la cama, y este con habilidad empieza a besar su cuello y lamerlo desenfrenadamente, mientras con su mano derecha presiona uno de los pechos de la joven, esta gime al sentir las caricias que le propicia Eriol

-Por favor para…- decía ella sin embargo los besos apasionados hacen que termine sucumbiendo bajo sus propios deseos, ella le desgarra la camisa con fuerza y este la despoja de su vestido, quedando en instantes desnudos, el empieza a recorrer su cuerpo con gran maestría y separando fuerte las piernas se introdujo de golpe dentro de ella, y sin medir la fuerza empezó a embestirla fuertemente, Tomoyo se arqueaba con cada embestida que Eriol de propiciaba, el calor estaba subiendo en la pequeña habitación, el la voltea y la penetras por detrás haciendo que ella experimente el placer máximo, acariciando su clítoris con fuerza y salvajismo, Tomoyo goza de placer deseando que jamás eso termine, de pronto el se sale y se acerca a Tomoyo, ella le mira curiosa y observa el miembro bien dotado de su amante, e toma su cabeza y sin el consentimiento de Tomoyo introduce su miembro en la boca haciendo que ella lo succione con fuerza, mientras hacía eso sentía como las manos de Eriol apretaban sus pezones, provocando gemidos en Tomoyo, una vez que sintió que se venia presiono mas n si a Tomoyo y se vino en su boca, obligando a que tome todo aquel liquido, una vez ya terminado el acto, Eriol se recuesta y Tomoyo busca un pequeño pañuelo y se limpia la boca, tratando de respirar ante lo acontecido y se recuesta en Eriol, el la abraza protectivamente

-La verdad Tomoyo estuvo magnifico, que revolcada mas excelente…eres buna en la cama te han entrenado bien- dijo maliciosamente, ella se levanto ofendida

-Que quieres decir…- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, el la quedo mirando

-Pues que fue una buena revolcada, aunque te falta mucho para superar a Sakura…en fin, me alegra que hayas disfrutado este momento, ahora tengo que hacer así que si te quieres vestir ahí esta el baño, seguir escribiendo

-Pero es que no te vas a quedar a mi lado o algo?-

-Querida, eso lo hare con la que será mi esposa…con las demás es mera diversión, si quieres dinero…ah no se me olvida, solo viniste a calentarte un poco porque tu maridito te da el gusto en todo verdad…- ella una vez vestida lo abofetea, este se toca la mejilla lastimada

-No volveré a caer en tu trampa Eriol...jamás!- sale corriendo por a puerta mientras escuchaba que le gritaban: Señora Li, cuando quiera un revolcón venga que se lo daré encantado…- y dicho esto cierra la puerta, de pronto un sentimiento de angustia le oprimió el pecho, porque había sido tan desgraciado con ella, pero decidió darse un baño y a escribir algo, necesitaba a su Sakura con el.

Tomoyo al salir del departamento vio que Sakura entraba, y miro a su prima llorando, asi que aunque Tomoyo no quisiera Sakura le sacaría información

-Tomoyo que paso…donde esta Eriol?-

-Dile a tu prometido que es un grosero….y…un idiota y…-

-Te revolcaste con él?- dijo Sakura media molesta, y era normal no solo estaba irritada de que le hayan quitado a Shaoran sino que esa perra también se quería revolcar con su futuro "esposo" Tomoyo le miro avergonzada- mejor vete…no te preocupes que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero a que te acercas a mi prometido otra vez…y te mato…- dicho esto subió las escaleras dejando a una Tomoyo triste que se dirigió rumbo a su hotel, necesitaba ver a Shaoran.

Sakura subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta y se encontró a Eriol tumbado en la cama desnudo boca arriba, entonces si era verdad se había acostado con Tomoyo, el le quedo mirando y vio como ella se le acercaba lentamente y se sentaba a su lado, después se acurruco en su pecho y dejo que su amigo hablara

-Fue un desgraciado sak...porque te cague a ti y mas encima después la trate de puta…soy una mierda..- ella le acaricia la mejilla

-Hey descuida…no estoy enojada….y ya anímate, si esa mocosa no volverá a hacerte sufrir…aunque no sé porque sufres si la conoces de solo un poco tiempo…- Eriol la mira

Así como tú con Shaoran?- Sakura le volvió a mirar a los ojos

-Así es…en fin ahora solo quiero que me hagas tuya por favor…hazme el amor…y límpiate…- sonriendo maliciosamente Eriol se tumbo sobre Sakura y ahí comenzó el juego que el deseaba nuca terminar.

Llegando al hotel mientras tanto, Tomoyo entro a la habitación pensando que Shaoran no estaba, pero se encontró con el tumbado en la cama como si la esperara, ella sonrió y le beso en los labios

-Dónde estabas Tomoyo…- ella se sonroja al recordarse en los brazos de Eriol- Estaba preocupado ya que no conoces buenos aires…como está el bebe?-

-Nuestro hijo está bien y solo quería tomar aire…-

-Vale vale, ahora descansa un poco estas pálida amor…- ella se recuesta al lado de Shaoran, pero este se levanta ante la mirada curiosa de Tomoyo- No te preocupes regreso enseguida…quieres algo de la tienda?-

-Un chocolate por favor…tengo antojos…-dijo ella sonriendo, él le beso en la frente y cerró la puerta, allí ella se quería morir, Shaoran estaba tratando de ser dulce con ella y ella revolcándose con el prometido de su prima y ahí se puso a pensar en la situación y se decía a si misma que parecía una maldición.

Dentro de la tiendita , Shaoran no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, ansiaba verla, ansiaba protegerla…ansiaba estar allí para ella, asi que sabiendo que Sakura vivía a pocas cuadras del hotel decidió caminar hacia alla, subió las escaleritas al llegar y golpeo la puerta, estaba nervioso pero no esperaba encontrarse con esta situación, Una hermosa Sakura abre la puerta ataviada solo con una sabana, sto provoco una erección inmediata en el cuerpo de Shaoran se acerco mas a ella y vio que atrás de Sakura aparecía Eriol y sintió desfallecer

-Porque no te nos unes?- dijo él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- Nos haría bien alguien mas no Sak?- ella asiente con la cabeza, Shaoran sin pensarlo se desviste y se mete en la cama con Sakura y Eriol, ahí mientras Eriol penetraba a Sakura por delante, Shaoran lo hacía por detrás…ella gemía pidiendo mas y mas, y así lo hacían sus amantes, mientras la embestían con fuerza, los 3 gozaban en el éxtasis máximo, hasta que Sakura dice "señor?"

-Eh…que?- miro a una señora quien le miraba preocupada- Eh señor se ha quedado dormido en la silla de espera, acá tiene sus provisiones, que este bien señor-dicho esto Shaoran se dio cuenta que había sido solo un sueño, pero aquel sueño le pareció tan real y hasta eso lo disfruto...movió la cabeza de lado a lado y camino hacia el hotel, le estaba haciendo mal todo esto y más encima lo caliente no se le quitaba, así que llego al hotel y se abalanzó encima de Tomoyo a quien embistió con fuerza, rápidamente, ella se arqueaba por el placer que experimentaba, era todo demasiado delicioso, demasiado perfecto, ahí estaba ella, una tradicionalista que ha cogido en un solo día con los 2 amores de su vida.

Ya había trascurrido una semana en que Shaoran y Sakura no se hablaban, mas sin embargo se escribían en el diario pensando en que le dirían al otro, la vida era triste, aunque para Sakura no era tanto, pronto seria las elecciones y ella estaba a la cabeza seguida de Eriol, Por su parte Shaoran estaba demasiado ocupado cumpliendo los caprichitos de su esposa. Pero no esperaban reencontrarse de la manera más inesperada, Shaoran entro solo a un bar y se encontró a Sakura bebiendo cerveza, estando un poco pasada de copas, el se acerco a ella y esta se abrazo a él y le dio un beso en los labios, este le correspondió el beso, ambos se miraban a los ojos sonrojados, hace tiempo se estaban reprimiendo sus deseos, así que la tomo de la mano y subiendo a una de las habitaciones la desvistió salvajemente, ella destrozo sus ropajes y sin pensarlo la embistió, pero esta vez suavemente, quería disfrutar cada instante de su Sakura, de SU amante, de SU futura esposa en un futuro, ella se abrazo aun mas fuerte a él, Shaoran podía sentir como el aroma a alcohol le embriagaba la sangre y su perfume de canela provocaba deseos insospechados en los lugares más recónditos de su mente, de pronto se le vino la idea de estar con Eriol también y ambos dándole a Sakura, que rico habría de sentirse sentir como ella gritaba, pero en este momento el volvió a la realidad y vio a su Sakura respirando agitadamente, y una vez culminado el clima, el se vació dentro de ella. Ambos se quedan acurrucados, ella le mira a los ojos

-Te echaba de menos…Shaoran…-e le besa la frente

-Y yo a ti…mi hermosa Sakura…no nos separemos mas…por favor…- ella se levanta

-No quiero separarme…Solo que debo, esto que paso no puede volver a suceder….- dicho esto se retiro dejando a un Shaoran solo en esa habitación. Ahora si sentía unos deseos horribles de llorar.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Perdonen la desactualización! Es que los viernes y sábado tengo ese tiempo para pasar con mi novio y como trabajo en las noches tengo tiempo para escribir, nos vemos pronto!**


	8. Quisiera estar siempre a tu lado…

**Capitulo 8: Quisiera estar siempre a tu lado…**

-Sakura espera!- dijo el levantándose rápidamente y tomándola por el brazo- No dejare que huyas de mi…no vine acá solo para revolcarme contigo, estoy acá en este momento porque te amo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…- Ella le miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes

-Mira…toda mi vida he sido una mujer independiente que no se deja amedrentar por los hombres, mas sin embargo contigo me siento vulnerable y no me gusta eso...-el la quedo mirando- El sexo contigo es fabuloso, no lo puedo negar, mas sin embargo acuérdate que tu y yo somos solo amantes, y en estos momentos no me haces fácil el dejarte…- El la acerco aun mas a el, ella le abrazo fuertemente- Entiende que me haces muy difícil las cosas, Tu volverás a Japón y yo me quedare aca en Buenos Aires…además…Esta el hecho de que estas casado y serás padre, entiende el sufrimiento de saber que no estarás jamás conmigo y siempre seré el plato de segunda mesa…y la verdad eso no me interesa…-

-Sakura…entiendes que te amo y sin ti mi vida esta vacía, es triste despertar y ver que la mujer que esta a mi lado no eres tu…por dios santo eres mi tesoro mas preciado, y no eres débil, al contrario pienso que eres una mujer muy fuerte y por eso no te dejas amedrentar tan fácil pero…-la besa en los labios- ambos tenemos deseos el uno por el otro y yo se que Eriol jamás te dará lo que te doy yo…-con agilidad mete la mano en la falda de Sakura provocando un gemido por parte de ella- Sakura, tu eres mía…y serás mía…ahora y siempre…- Ella se separa y le abofetea, luego esconde la mano arrepentida de lo que hizo, pero ya era tarde, Shaoran la miraba con pena y …desprecio?

-Entiéndeme…vive tu vida con tu mujer y tu hijo, yo tratare de hacer la mía…sea como sea, con o sin Eriol…pero no seas egoísta y deja de romper mi corazón, lo que tu tienes no es amor, sino obsesión!-

-Obsesión por ti Sakura, eres el aire que anhelo respirar toda la vida-

-Solo nos hemos conocido poco tiempo, y en circunstancias no muy gratas, nadie se enamora asi tan rápido! Es un proceso…además si bien te amo , aun no estoy enamorada de ti…- lo dijo con una frialdad absoluta, el la soltó y ella siguió hablando- Regrésate a Japón y llévate a tu mujer…y por cierto vigílala, no vaya a ser que te este atacando por la espalda…- dicho esto Shaoran la volvió a detener- O que no sabías que ella se revolca con Eriol?...-lo escupió con furia- están hechos el uno para el otro Shaoran…- ella cierra la puerta de golpe, Shaoran se queda meditando las palabras, acaso su esposa se había acostado con Eriol?, eso no era posible, Sakura solo lo hacía para sacarle celos, si, eso era, Tomoyo era una dama de modales refinados, así que decidió terminar de vestirse e ir a desquitar sus ganas con Tomoyo, después de todo aun podía pensar que era Sakura…su Sakura

Sakura caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, ya se había hecho demasiado tarde, en que rayos estaba pensando cuando se vino a meter a este sector de mala muerte, después de todo este sector era conocido por los borrachos y peleas, decidió ir más rápido y buscar algo que la llevase a casa, necesitaba estar en su casa después de la pelea con Shaoran, porque el le hacia la vida tan difícil, porque ella le amaba con locura, porque no podía sacárselo de la cabeza teniendo a un buen hombre como Eriol, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por 2 hombres que se pusieron en frente de ella

-Hola preciosa a dónde vas?- dijo uno mirándolo inescrupulosamente

-Pues la verdad caballeros no es de su incumbencia- siguió caminando pero uno la detuvo

-No tienes miedo muchachita, entre 2 te podemos hacer mucho daño-

-Mi alma está rota así que lo que hicieran no importaría mucho- ambos hombres la quedan mirando- vamos o que no sabían que una mujer puede no importarle su vida…cuando Uds. conozcan el verdadero amor , el cual está casado con tu prima y no puedas hacer nada, todo está perdido, así que si van a hacer algo conmigo caballeros, háganlo y de paso terminan con mi existencia de sufrimiento- dijo ella firmemente, no lloraría, ella jamás lloraría, ambos hombres le dieron un poco de espacio, de pronto una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer, pero a Sakura no le importaba el frio ni nada, solo quería morirse porque estaba confundida, estaba demasiado mal y no quería admitirlo, de pronto uno de los hombres le acerco su abrigo

-Señorita…por favor no se vaya a resfriar…tenemos un auto y con mucho gusto la llevaremos a su casa…en verdad no se preocupe, como hacerle daño a una mujer con tan admirable valentía…por favor acompáñenos- ella les quedo mirando dubitativa, pero sabía que era eso o quedarse en la lluvia, ambos hombres la acomodaron y la llevaron a su casa, ella se bajo del auto agradecida- Es demasiado valiosa para desperdiciar su vida, dedíquese a sus poemas…y a su vida, no permita que un hombre le quite el ímpetu que la hace digna de respeto incluso entre los ladrones- ella se da la media vuelta y observa que un Eriol con un paraguas la abraza fuertemente, ella le abraza con fuerte y se rompe a llorar, por alguna razón su querido Eriol siempre estaba allí, como deseaba poder amarlo pero su corazón era de Shaoran, y se odiaba a si misma porque ni aunque le arrancaran el alma le quitarían a Shaoran Li.

3 meses después de ese momento Sakura y Eriol regresaron a Japón para celebrar su matrimonio, los Kinomoto estaban felices de que su hija encontrase "el amor" en manos de alguien tan galante como Eriol, si supieran que él es un fumador liberalista se morirían, Durante esos 3 meses Shaoran ni sakura se hablaron, Eriol salió elegido senador y adquirió una importante reputación, Sakura por su parte había escrito su primer libro que era un best Seller, convirtiéndola en la primera mujer reconocida internacionalmente, Tomoyo ya tenía un embarazo de 4 meses y su barriga ya se notaba, y Shaoran realizando negocios en medio oriente, cada uno había hecho su vida, acaso los sentimientos hacia ambos se habían agotado?

-Vaya Eriol la casa es enorme…- se decía Sakura mientras observaba la casa de veraneo que el había elegido, el la abraza por la cintura y ella sonríe ante aquel gesto

-Me alegra que te haya gustado…-le besa el cuello- Nos quedaremos acá 6 meses ya que en esos 6 meses terminara el senado anterior y asumiré el poder…muahaha- ella se abrazo a el y le beso en los labios- Eres feliz Sakura?-

-Si Eriol..Gracias por todo…- el sonríe- Por cierto porque es esta habitación extra?..-decía mientras miraba el pequeño cuarto

-ES que pienso que cuan do tengamos un hijo debe tener donde dormir no?- ella se estremeció, después de todo ella quería un bebe mas que nada, sin embargo ella quería un bebe del hombre que amaba, no del hombre al cual admiraba- Que opinas…-

-Me parece genial, aunque es muy pronto como para convertirme en tradicionalista jajaja-

-Jaja no cambias Sakura, vamos que esta noche tenemos que ser fuertes que vamos a la residencia Li- ella se paralizo ante aquello- Se que no lo has visto en 3 meses pero te aseguro que lo harás de maravillas, después de todo eres una Hiragizawa ahora-ella le besa en los labios, definitivamente seria algo muy interesante verlo a el después de ese tiempo

En la residencia Li, Tomoyo bordaba un mantito para el bebe, por su parte Shaoran estaba en la chimenea leyendo algo de política y escribiendo en sus libros, el contacto entre ellos 2 había cesado y ya no dormían en la misma cama, pero eso no importaba para Tomoyo quien le amaba incondicionalmente

-Shaoran la gente está empezando a hablar de nosotros…- dijo ella bordando, el alzo una ceja- No me mires así, dicen que nuestro matrimonio esta arruinado, que dormimos separados….que hasta tu no deseas este bebe…-

-Fuera de lo del bebe lo otro es verdad no?, Tomoyo ambos coincidimos que lo mejor era salir de esa realidad, te quiero mucho pero como una amiga me entiendes?...- ella asiente apenada- además después de lo que me contaron me cuesta creer en tu amor eterno…-

-No digas eso, Sakura lo dijo por despechada, pero bien ahora ella está casada…a ver si al fin deja de decir esas calumnias…- dijo ella molesta

-Si no me equivoco te revolcaste con su ahora esposo no?- le dijo fríamente- francamente tus asuntos en la cama no me importan, así como tú haces caso omiso a los míos, somos de la misma tela Tomoyo, por eso no podemos estar juntos entiendes?, por eso no puedo amarte…-

-Pero con Sakura si gozabas revolcándote no¡?-

-Claro que si porque la amo, es el amor de mi vida! Es la razón por la que respiro…es mi todo….-

-Ella se caso asúmelo…y tu eres mi esposo así que aunque estemos separados en la cama por medio de dios aun lo estamos así que respétame a mí y a nuestro bebe!-

-Tienes razón perdona… por cierto que habrá esta noche que vi que ordenaban los empleados todo-

-Hay una fiesta e invite a los Hiragizawa- Shaoran la mira sorprendido y molesto- No me mires así, después de todo son amigos de nuestras familias y si bien nos acostamos con ellos al menos podremos ver como están, quien te dice que en una de esas no se enamoraron-

-Necesito escribir…necesito estar solo Tomoyo-

-Lo estarás, a este paso te terminaras quedando solo Shaoran Li- ella se retira cerrando la puerta del despacho, el solo atina a llorar, quería despertar.

Esa misma noche Tomoyo y Shaoran recibieron a los Hiragizawa, Shaoran vio a su hermosa Sakura con el cabello más corto que de costumbre con un vestido vintage que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, cosas que no era bien vista aun en Japón, pero se veía radiante, ambos se miraron a los ojos y el fuego despertó en ambos, pero de pronto recordaron la realidad, así que desviando la mirada abrazo a Tomoyo

-Debiste haber visto, mañana todos comentaran el vestido provocativo de Sakura Kinomoto jajaja-

-Ay prima es que solo a ti se te ocurre venir así, por cierto estas muy delgada, has comido bien?-

-Si, es que fumar ayuda mucho a eliminar las calorías…dentro de otras actividades claro-

-Bueno pasemos a la mesa- dijo Shaoran sin muchos ánimos, todos los siguieron, Sakura se sentó al lado de Eriol y Tomoyo al lado de Shaoran, reinaba la tensión del momento, todos comían sus platos tranquilamente, de pronto Tomoyo decidió romper el silencio

-Así que eres una escritora famosa ahora Sakura?-

-Si así es, estoy escribiendo de hecho un libro de poemas…- se sonrojo ante aquel comentario. También soy asesora de Eriol, desde que va a ocupar el puesto a senador hemos estado bien ocupados-

-Me alegro por ti Sakura- dijo ella sonriendo- Shaoran di algo-

-Me alegro por ti Sakura…y Eriol felicitaciones…no solo te has ganado a una gran mujer sino una gran posición y eso me alegra-

-De nada , por cierto esta sopa esta deliciosa, amor deberías preparar algo así-

-Ay pero Eriol- dijo Tomoyo- para eso están los empleados, para que te hagan todo-

-A decir verdad no tenemos empleados- dijo el- Sakura cocina todo, lo que si tenemos empleados para el aseo-

-Guau una mujer moderna no?-

-Si…bueno iré al baño…permiso- se retira sin decir mas, Shaoran se queda mirando cómo se va, Eriol lo nota

- Te pasa algo Shaoran?-

-No nada…es solo que…ya regreso-

-Yo que tu no lo haría, respeta a tu mujer y a mi mujer, ella dejo de ser tuya…-

-…- se sentó un rato, Eriol siguió bebiendo junto a Tomoyo-

-Cuando serán padres Eriol?- dijo ella un poco asustada, le dolía ver a aquel hombre con su prima-

-Estamos en campaña, pronto tendremos un bebe en los brazos- sonrió el triunfante, al rato después Sakura regreso, se miro con Shaoran y sonrió, este de pronto le entrega un papel que dice _"en la estatua a las 12", _Ella se sonroja y asiente sonriendo, después de todo, era el amor de su vida y quería después de 3 meses volverlo a sentir dentro de si.

Una vez que la cena concluyo, ambas parejas se despidieron y los Hiragizawa agradeciendo la comida, Shaoran por su parte miraba a Sakura, deseaba tenerla otra vez, deseaba amarla, ella solo le sonrió.

Une vez llegados a la casa Eriol abrazo a Sakura por la espalda y saco su chaqueta gruesa, ella agradece el gesto besándole en los labios

-Sakura…vamos a la habitación…- ella se sonroja ante aquel comentario pero como resistirse a su apuesto esposo, si bien no lo amaba las habilidades de Eriol en la cama eran envidiables, una onda de pasión inundo la habitación, el besándola la acorrala contra la pared sacando su ropa interior y abriendo lentamente su pantalón sacando sus 25 cm de carne, erecto clamando por ella, ella le recibe y con una fuerza penetrarte empieza a embestirla, ella solo ansiaba mal, aquel hombre la tenía en el cielo, la penetro mas fuerte haciendo que los gemidos de ambos aumentaras, con habilidad la tumbo en la lujosa mesa de mármol, Sakura podía sentir el frio de la mesa pero se acallaba con el calor que emitía su cuerpo, y ahí llegaba el ansiado orgasmo, era demasiado genial, y lo que más le gustaba eres que su esposo no se agotaba, y podía darle todas las noches de pasión que desease, si solo lo amara como ama a Shaoran, de pronto Eriol se vino dentro de ella, ambos respiraron agitadamente y el con dulzura la toma en brazos y la acuesta en la cama para besarla suavemente, ella se acurruca en su pecho y cierra sus ojos, en un profundo cansancio se queda profundamente dormida en los brazos de Eriol.

Mientras Shaoran esperaba ansioso en la estatua, ya eran más de las 12 y sakura aun no llegaba, le habría pasado algo?, Eriol habría descubierto el plan?, no podía imaginarse que algo le hubiera pasado a Sakura, así que salió de la estatua y pidiendo un carro se dirigió a la mansión Hiragizawa, ahí toco con fuerza la puerta, necesitaba saber que Sakura estaba bien, a lo mejor exageraba y Sakura no lo quería ver pero el sabía que Sakura ansiaba verlo. De pronto Eriol encubierto en solo una bata abre la puerta y ve a Shaoran en la puerta, quien le dice apresurado

-Donde esta Sakura….por favor dime que está bien- Eriol le quedo mirando curioso, hasta que una vez mirado arriba de las escaleras le miro y sonrió, con su habitual sonrisa

-A decir verdad ella está bien, de hecho está durmiendo plácidamente después de que hicimos el amor…quedo bastante cansada con la sesión y sabes lo mejor, fue improvisado así que no hubo protección así que en una de esas y el pequeño Hiragizawa podría estar en camino- Shaoran hirvió de rabia al escuchar eso, así que agradeciendo la información se retiro llorando, ahora si su vida estaba perdida

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó sonriendo y vio que Eriol le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, ella se sonrojo ante aquel gesto y acordándose de los momentos vividos ayer, el se acerco a ella y la beso en la frente

-Vaya noche agitada la de ayer no?- ella asiente- Por cierto Sak, pase lo que pase nos cuidaremos mutuamente vale?- ella le mira curiosa- Es que ayer me di cuenta que no nos cuidamos…y vertí todo dentro de ti- Ella queda estática ante aquel comentario, como pudo ser tan estúpida y dejarse llevar por el deseo, a lo mejor ahora había un bebe gestándose en ella, el le tomo la mano- Hey a lo mejor y no paso nada…ya mi amor toma tu desayuno, yo tengo que irme a asuntos de trabajo- le besa en los labios- regresare esta noche y te hare mía otra vez- dicho esto se retiro dejando a una Sakura pensante, acaso se quedaría embarazada de Eriol?.

De pronto tocan el timbre y sakura baja a abrir para ver quién era, aunque de seguro era Eriol que había olvidado algún documento, pero era Shaoran quien sin decir la beso salvajemente, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez, ella correspondió a su beso con Lujuria, y sin pedirle permiso Shaoran la volteo y le empezó a dar fuertemente en el culo, provocando una sorpresa y un grito de dolor en Sakura, el se movía mas fuertemente dándole fuertes embestidas, ella lloraba, le dolía mucho no podía más del dolor, pero a la vez con agilidad mientras le tocaba el clítoris ella empezó a sentir cosas inimaginables, y así se movieron al unísono, después de esto la volteo y la embistió por delante, Shaoran puro notar que ayer Eriol estuvo allí porque sus paredes aun estaba abiertas, siguió embistiéndola cada vez más, ella gritaba de placer, añoraba sentir eso hace tiempo, de pronto se percato que Shaoran tampoco estaba cuidándose, así que trato de salirse pero el no la dejo, solo la beso en los labios

-Si vas a tener un hijo, será mío…- y dicho esto se vino dentro de ella, rápidamente una vez de eso se vistió y ayudo a Sakura a levantarse, ella le miro con pena y lujuria

-Porque..Porque me lastimaste…porque quieres que te de un hijo..Porque….porque me diste por detrás, eso está prohibido…me rompiste todo…me denigraste…-

-Quería recordarte que eres mía mi amor…te amo, te adoro Sak- el la besa en los labios una vez más- Jamás olvides que eres y seguirás siendo mía- se retiro dejando a una Sakura sin aire, definitivamente todo era una locura y debía de terminar, pero como hacerlo si lo amaba con una pasión desenfrenada?

Xoxoxoxoxox

**Bueno aquí el nuevo episodio, perdón la demora es que he andado con mucho trabajo estos días, y lo poco que me queda lo uso para dormir, por cierto mañana subo el ángel salvador, un nuevo episodio de larga duración así que espérenlo con ansias, Gracias a mi fan incondicional que me deja reviews, espero que UDS también se animen porque así dan ganas de escribir, sabiendo que la gente aprecia tu trabajo. Ahora los dejo con escenas del próximo episodio**

**XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**-**_**Te odio….- dijo ella, él le miro a los ojos y la beso**_

_**-Porque me odias…-**_

_**-Porque por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de amarte….-**_


	9. Declaraciones

**Capitulo 9: Decisión y Desesperación**

****

Sakura subió a la habitación, decidió prender el agua caliente y darse un baño relajante, aunque le era difícil después de aquella experiencia con Shaoran, Que tenía aquel hombre que le hacía desearlo más que a su propio esposo, sacándose su ropa se introdujo en la bañera y cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar un poco, "Maldita sea mi vida que no puedo dejar de amarte" pensaba una y otra vez, mas encima con esto d que Shaoran quería que ella tuviese un hijo de él, sabiendo que ella estaba casada y los problemas que le traería a su esposo, mas encima el seguía revolcándose con Tomoyo y seria padre, porque no darle ese mismo privilegio a Eriol, ya que él le ama y siempre le ha sido fiel, al menos cuando no se revolcaba con Tomoyo que eso ya había pasado, unos minutos después se escucha que abren la puerta, ella se sobre exalta un poco pero al oír la voz de su marido llamándole se tranquilizo

-Sakura estas bien?, a esta hora no te sueles dar un baño- dijo el abriendo la puerta y viendo a su esposa bañándose, ella le mira y sonríe

-Si mi amor, disculpa es que me sentía un poco estresada por la entrega de este libro y…- se levanto pero perdió el equilibrio, Eriol logro sujetarla- Mierda…que torpe soy….-

-Sakura, te ves pálida, déjame llevarte a la cama…- la envuelve en una toalla y tiernamente la toma en brazos, ella se acurruca en su pecho y siente como él la acuesta lentamente

-Estoy bien…en verdad…es solo estrés…- dijo ella mintiéndole, si supiese que está mal porque estuvo con Shaoran hace poco- Y porque llegaste más temprano?-

-La reunión termino antes, así que decidí venir a verte…en verdad estas bien?- dijo el tomándole la temperatura

-Si Eriol, solo necesito dormir…- El se desvistió y poniéndose un pantalón de Piyama se acostó a su lado, ella se acurruco en su pecho y rato de quedarse dormida, mas sin embargo era difícil ya que no sabía que iba a hacer respecto a Shaoran, ahora solo debía dormir y nada mejor que en los brazos de su esposo quien la protegía de sobremanera.

Mientras en otro lado de la gran ciudad Shaoran llegaba a su casa como de costumbre, los sirvientes abrían la puerta y él se encerraba en el despacho a trabajar, más que nada para tratar de no pensar en Sakura y de paso evitar a Tomoyo

-Shaoran podemos hablar…- dijo una vocecita mientras abría la puerta del despacho, el levanta la mirada y ve a una Tomoyo muy linda, vestida solo con una bata de dormir, su vientre ya estaba más notorio y le daba un aire que hasta la hizo parecer angelical, pero definitivamente estaba hermosa

-Dime Tomoyo en que te puedo ayudar?-

-Shaoran…quiero que me ames…sé que no soy Sakura, sé que no tengo el espíritu que ella tiene, y sé que te engañe una vez con Eriol pero…la verdad es que mi amor por ti es tan grande, es tan grande…por favor dame que sea una oportunidad de hacerte feliz…de que te enamores de mi y dejes esa enfermiza obsesión que tienes por mi prima….-

-Dices estupideces mujer…- dijo el levantándose, ella levanto la mirada demostrándole que no tenía miedo- Porque tu afán de seguir conmigo…porque?-

-Porque eres mi esposo y el hombre que amo…- ella se acerca aun mas a él y le abraza fuertemente- Lo único que deseo es un poco de amor…que me ames incondicionalmente, que me respetes…que te enamores de mi…que seas mi marido..Por favor Shaoran al menos deja demostrarte que puedo ser una buena esposa y hasta la mujer que tu deseas…-

-Tomoyo yo…- vio que lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos- No llores yo…-

-Lo único que te pido es que trates de amarme…no sabes cómo sufro al despertar sola..no sabes cómo sufro al no tener tu corazón…a veces me quiero morir…-

-No digas eso Tomoyo…por favor no te mueras, no sé qué haría si te mueres, además nuestro hijo-

-Te aseguro de no ser por nuestro hijo tu ya me habrías dejado…me odias, me aborreces y yo no te hecho nada! Te odio Shaoran…en verdad te odio!- el la quedo mirándola a los ojos y vio un fuego en la mirada que no había visto antes

-Porque me odias?-

-Porque por más que te odie no puedo dejar de amarte…-esto último con un hilo de voz, soltando a su esposo se dio la media vuelta- prometo que no seremos un estorbo mas en tu vida…- el la toma por la muñeca

-Que quieres decir?-

-Que entiendo que denigrarse no lleva a nada, Sakura tiene razón…tú tienes el poder de tomar tus propias decisiones y…yo no puedo seguir a tu lado…tu hijo y yo nos vamos para que vivas tu vida…las maletas ya están hechas, solo quería ver si aun había una pequeña posibilidad…-

-No te vayas Tomoyo…-

-Sabes que me da rabia…es que si me dieran a elegir te elijaría a ti Shaoran, pero tú? Te puedo dar varias alternativas incluyéndome y no se a quien elegirías…esto se acabo..me retiro…me dejaras partir o me dejaras acá viendo como sufro en silencio…-

-Puedes irte Tomoyo…pero y mi bebe lo podre ver…-

-No lo sé…pero lo que a mí respecta, este bebe no merece a un padre como tu- cierra la puerta del despacho dejando a un Shaoran completamente solo.

Eriol y Sakura dormían plácidamente disfrutando uno del otro, se sentía genial el ambiente, y ella se sentía bien porque sabía que el hombre que tenía a su lado la amaba incondicionalmente, al rato se escucha que tocan la puerta, Eriol se levanta extrañado y despierta a Sakura, esta abre los ojos y se levanta de la cama

-Iré a abrir yo Sakura…-

-Iré contigo…- ambos se tomaron de la mano y bajaron por la escalera, Eriol se adelanta y abre la puerta y grande es su sorpresa al ver a una Tomoyo llorando bajo la lluvia, con sus maletas, Sakura se asoma y abraza a su prima

-Tommy que paso...por el amor de dios pasa…-Ella pasa y se larga a llorar en los brazos de Sakura, ella le abraza y la consuela- Mi niña que paso…Eriol por favor despierta a una de las empleadas y que preparen una sopa caliente, lleva la maleta de tommy al cuarto de visitas y yo la llevare a la habitación…- el asiente y se moviliza rápidamente, Sakura ayuda a su prima a subir las escaleras y se encierra en el baño, ella empieza a llenar la bañera con sales para que Tomoyo se relajara, ya que aun estaba tensa, Sakura se acerco y la beso en la mejilla

-Tommy, que ocurre…ven quítate esa ropa esta mojada…- la desviste dejándola completamente desnuda, se podía apreciar su pequeño vientre- ven el agua esta a una temperatura optima para que no lastime a tu bebe…- con cuidado la ayuda a ponerse en la bañera y la acuesta para que se relaje un poco, después de eso se sienta a su lado y enjabona su espalda, Tomoyo abre la boca para hablar

-Me fui de la casa…deje a Shaoran…- Sakura quedo paralizada y una gran culpa invadió su corazón- Shaoran no me ama, y me canse de sufrir en silencio por las noches...de ser solo el titulo de esposa y que él no se digne ni a mirarme…le dije que no lo quería ver mas y que este bebe se merecía algo mucho mejor…-

-Ay Tomoyo…mira, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras…podrás tener a tu bebe acá y dispondremos de gente que te cuide…no estarás sola, Eriol y yo te cuidaremos…-

-Al menos tendrás a Shaoran para ti Sak…perdona por el comentario por favor…-

-Descuida, mira Tomoyo…yo se que fui la causante de muchas cosas, pero ahora estoy bien con Eriol, y estoy feliz con mi esposo y mi vida…y te daremos todo el apoyo…yo no te dejare sola prima…está bien?- golpean la puerta y aparece Eriol, Sakura se acerca a él- Gracias amor…ya esta lista la habitación de Tomoyo?-

-Si sakura esta lista…necesitas ayuda?-

-Solo un momento…- Sakura ayuda a Tomoyo y le pone una bata que cubra su cuerpo, acto seguido entra Eriol y la toma en brazos llevándola a la habitación provocando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Tomoyo, una vez que la acostó la beso en la frente y se retiro a su habitación no sin antes besar a su esposa-Adiós mi amor iré enseguida…-mira a Tomoyo- Ya prima trata de dormir, mañana mandare a mi gente que te traiga tus demás cosas…e iremos a comprar cosas para el bebe…y todo eso…ahora descansa…buenas noches Tomoyo…-

-Buenas noches y Sak…Gracias…-

-No hay de que prima…- cierra la puerta y se dirige a su habitación en donde hay un Eriol pensante, Sakura le sonríe y el voltea a verla, como si le entendiese ella le abraza fuertemente, no habían palabras, ellos se entendían completamente

-Sakura perdóname…por favor…-

-Eriol, ya paso el pasado…Hey estamos juntos ahora y sé que aun la quieres…nunca hemos tenido secretos y lo sabes…me da celos no te miento pero estoy feliz contigo y sé que tu conmigo…y cuidémosla entre los 2…-

-Si mi vida, y perdóname por dudar, te amo Sakura…-

-Y yo a ti…- dicho esto se fueron a acostar y cerraron los ojos, mañana seria otro dia.

Al día siguiente Shaoran se levanto tratando de acordarse lo que había pasado ayer, había tenido un sueño en que Tomoyo lo abandonaba, se levanto pesadamente y grande fue su asombro cuando bajo las escaleras su sakura estaba allí, vestida con un vestido y un sombrero bien peculiar, el bajo corriendo a verla pero al ver la mirada fría se detuvo

- Sakura, que ocurre…-

-Vengo a llevarme las cosas de Tomoyo, se va a vivir conmigo…- dijo ella fríamente dando instrucciones a los empleados- Contrate de todo para que Tomoyo esté bien, una enfermera que le cuidara, y personas que se encargaran de todo…que tú la hayas tratado como una mierda no signifique que la trate igual…-

-Mi amor me alegra verte en serio…-

-Que no oyes…Shaoran…- le mira a los ojos- lo que hiciste anoche va en contra todos mis principios…se supones que una persona que escribe tiene sentimientos, tiene cariño hacia los demás…pero tu…solo eres un obsesivo que terminara solo…Completamente solo porque hasta el amor que estoy sintiendo por ti se está extinguiendo- el la agarro de la muñeca y la acerco a su cuerpo y le susurro cerca de sus labios

-La verdad es que te mueres por estar conmigo…soy tu amor Sakura…soy tu hombre…-y la besa con pasión en los labios, ella abre los ojos y tiene que ser firme, si bien disfruta de esos besos debe pensar en Tomoyo, así que se separa y le golpea

-No te acerques a Tomoyo entiendes?...ni a mi hogar…ni a mi…al menos hasta que se calmen las cosas…adiós Shaoran Li- se da la media vuelta y se sube al auto, el cual arranca hacia la residencia Hiragizawa dejando a un Shaoran enfermo de rabia e ira, nadie le rechazaba y menos la mujer de su vida.

En el hogar Hiragizawa Tomoyo miraba por la ventana, estaba triste porque extrañaba a Shaoran y sobretodo temía por lo que diría la sociedad de ella, atrás de ella un caballero se sienta en la cama haciendo que ella le mire

-Eriol…que haces acá…-

-Tomoyo…tenemos que dejar las cosas claras…te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero yo estoy casado con Sakura y la respetare a toda costa vale…-

-Entiendo…descuida…-

-Gracias por entender, por cierto eres bienvenida en nuestra casa…nos vemos al almuerzo-

-Nos vemos- cuando se retiro Tomoyo sonrió, después de todo su separación había rendido algo, estaba en casa de Eriol y sakura, y ella misma se encargaría de ver infeliz a su prima que le arrebato la felicidad y el corazón de Shaoran, ahora definitivamente le pagaría con la misma moneda.

****

Guau, que fuerte el episodio no?, así que Tomoyo tenía todo planeado por lo visto…poner a Sakura en contra de Shaoran y mas encima hacerla infeliz quitándole lo que ella tenía…no se pierdan el próximo episodio…

**Escenas Prox. Capitulo:**

_-Que ocurre Sakura…- _

_-No puede ser…Eriol…Estoy…- El la abraza fuertemente- Estoy embarazada-_


	10. Mentiras

**Capitulo 10: Mentiras al descubierto**

****

Todo transcurría lentamente en la mansión Hiragizawa, Sakura estaba muy preocupada de terminar su novela, mientras Eriol estaba en asuntos de estado y Tomoyo feliz de la vida sentada en la terraza planeando lentamente su venganza hacia Sakura, todo estaba fríamente calculado desde el principio, dejaría a Sakura como la mala y a ella como la pobre mujer cuya prima se metió con el marido y de paso seduciría a Eriol para provocar un dolor en Sakura, ella estaba decidida a hacerle daño por arrebatarle el corazón del hombre que amaba, viendo que ya era la hora se puso su abrigo, un hermoso gorro de color violeta que hacia juego con su vestido y sin avisarle a nadie decidió salir un momento

Camino por un rato hasta que entro a una pequeña casita, por supuesto mirando que nadie la notase, en su interior observo muñecos y conjuros de brujería, se puso lentamente a analizar libros hasta que una voz de una anciana mujer le hizo voltearse

-Señora Li, que placer verla por acá…- Tomoyo sonríe maliciosamente

-Gracias Naoko…necesito pedirte un favor…- dijo ella, la anciana se acerco aun mas a la joven viendo el vientre abultado

-Por lo visto ha funcionado el remedio que le di no?- Tomoyo sonrió fríamente- me alegro mi niña, ahora dime en que te puedo ayudar?-

-Necesito 2 cosas, necesito algo que me deshinche, es que la poción que me diste si bien aparenta un embarazo ya pronto va a ser imposible seguir bebiendo ese frasquito que me diste…quiero fingir que aborté, como ya sabes siempre te pagare bien…- la anciana sonrió maliciosamente y entro a una bodega en donde saco un pequeño frasquito de color rosado

-Ya mi niña pon atención, esta fórmula te la debes de tomar con un vaso de agua, después de eso tendrás 4 horas para preparar todo ya que después de ese tiempo tu vientre quedara deshinchado y se notara que fingiste…- Tomoyo le entrega un saco con 500 monedas de oro

-Con eso está bien?- dijo Tomoyo

-Muy bien mi niña, pero porque desea hacerle tanto daño a su prima…-

-Eso Naoko no es de tu incumbencia…cuídate nos vemos…- dicho esto salió de la pequeña casita y caminando lentamente se dirigió a la residencia Li, ahora solo quedaba esperar, pronto sakura seria odiada para siempre y no le quedara de otra que volverse a Buenos Aires sabiendo que el amor de su vida la aborrece.

-Tomoyo me tenias preocupada a donde habías ido mujer…- dijo Sakura viendo como su prima entraba por las rejas de la residencia

-Discúlpame prima, es que me sentía agobiaba y necesitaba salir a…Pensar un poco tu sabes…-

-Te entiendo, por cierto Eriol termino antes su reunión así que te esperábamos a almorzar, por favor arréglate y nos vemos en el comedor- Dijo ella sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina- ahora discúlpame se me quema el pollo-

-Descuida…- Tomoyo subió por las escaleras sonriendo triunfante, sin una pisca de remordimiento se quito el abrigo y el sombrero y guardo la pócima en su escote, después de eso bajo tranquilamente sonriendo y sentándose con Eriol y sakura, ella observaba como Eriol tomaba cariñosamente la mano de Sakura y esta sonreía degustando una copa de vino

-Tomoyo como te has sentido en la casa-

-Súper bien, de hecho me ha hecho muy bien para mí y mi bebe…estoy demasiado contenta, gracias por la hospitalidad de ambos- ella levanta su pierna por debajo de la mesa acercándola a la entrepierna de Eriol, este se exalta un poco pero no puede evitar disfrutar lo que Tomoyo le hace- Todo bien Eriol estas un poco pálido-

-Emm sí, estoy bien…- Sakura le mira curiosamente, el sonríe- en verdad estoy bien amor…me disculpan debo ir al baño…- dicho esto salió disparado, Tomoyo sonrió triunfante y Sakura seguía degustando su plato

-Prima me podrías traer más agua por favor...- dijo Tomoyo, sakura sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, en ese mismo instante pone el liquido de color trasparente en su agua y lo bebe, ya todo estaría preparado

-Aquí tienes…guau quizás si deba conseguir empleados…esto de ser ama de casa me agota…- dijo ella, por cierto quieres subir? Te tengo un regalo para tu bebe…- Tomoyo alza una ceja, es que su prima le había hecho un regalo al bebe?

-Vale…- subían las escaleras y Tomoyo pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para fingir un accidente y culpar a Sakura, ella subía despreocupadamente, cuando llegaron arriba Tomoyo fingió desfallecerse y sakura trato de tomarla pero era tarde, Tomoyo rodo por las escaleras y sakura culpable de que no había podido hacer nada, bajo rápidamente gritando el nombre de su esposo, el cual salió y vio a Tomoyo tirada en el suelo

-Sakura que paso…!-

-Estábamos subiendo, ella sintió un desmayo y…y… se cayó por las escaleras, o por dios Eriol es mi culpa yo debí haberla sujetado…- se largo a llorar mientras veían a Tomoyo inconsciente en el piso

-Tranquila Sakura…amor tranquila…- Sakura estaba demasiado exaltada- Sakura no fue tu culpa…mi amor tranquila…-

-O por dios soy una asesina…que hice…- Sakura llamo a Shaoran lo mas rápido que pudo, tenia que avisarle, mientras Eriol tomaba a Tomoyo con cuidado y la iba a dejar a su habitación

-Shaoran…-dijo ella llorando

-Sakura estas bien que paso…amor por qué lloras?-

-Porque estábamos subiendo las escaleras…y Tomoyo desfalleció y no alcance a sujetarla y..se cayó por las escaleras!-

-Que paso que! voy para allá- Sakura corto el teléfono y llamo al doctor de cabecera de la familia, aunque su sentimiento de culpa no se salía de su corazón, subió las escaleras y se acerco a Eriol quien la abrazo, ella se sentía muy culpable y él lo único que trataba de hacer era calmarla

Al rato después llego el doctor quien se encerró en la habitación con Tomoyo y poco después llego Syaoran con los padres de Tomoyo, cuando Sakura les abrió recibió una bofetada por parte de su tía

-Eres una maldita pudiste haberlo evitado!- dijo histérica, Eriol se puso delante de Sakura defendiéndola

-Escúcheme, no venga a golpear a mi esposa entiende? Esta es una casa respetable y fue un accidente, Sakura no alcanzo a sujetarla…así que si la vuelve a golpear o insultar le pediré que se retiren de mi casa-

-Esa asesina empujo a Tomoyo estoy segura! Porque esta celosa de que Tomoyo había alcanzado la felicidad y era una dama de principios, no como esa…-

-Modere sus palabras señora, entiende?- dijo Eriol mas molesto aun, el señor Daidouji calma a su mujer llevándola al estar, Eriol les acompaña, después de un rato Shaoran aparece por la puerta y ve a Sakura, una mirada de odio hacia ella hizo que se recogiera de temor, pero que rayos había hecho para que el la tratara asi

-Sabia que odiabas a Tomoyo pero no pensé que llegarías a esto…-

-Shaoran no es verdad…créeme ella se cayó! No alcance…-

-No sé cómo puedo amarte Sakura, eres tal cual decían, una mujer fría y sin escrúpulos que no es capaz de amar…una mujer que solo piensa en sí misma, espero poder llegar a olvidarte, donde esta mi esposa…-

-Esta con el…- pero el paso de largo al living, ahí ella sintió deseos de morir, desde cuando ella había sido una mujer tan mala, acaso esa era la proyección que tenían de ella? Detrás de ella sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltearse ve a Eriol, ella ahí no aguanta más y lo abraza fuertemente, él era el único que la amaba y le creía, y eso era valorable, Eriol la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y jamás dudaría de ella

-Mi amor tranquila…yo se que fue un accidente…te prometo que saldremos adelante vale?...-

-Que irá a pasar ahora…- decía llorando- Quiero irme Eriol quiero irme…-el la abraza mas fuerte

-Sakura no quieres ir al living verdad…descuida amor, ve a la habitación y yo te cuento que paso vale?...- ella le besa en los labios y sube las escaleras cerrando la puerta de su habitación y acostándose en la cama, ahí se largo a llorar, después de muchos años que ella no había llorado así, se sentía una niña indefensa otra vez

Eriol regresa donde están los demás, quienes se dan cuenta que Sakura no está con él, antes de que dijeran algo él se adelanto

-Debería darles vergüenza venir a mi casa a insultar a mi mujer…fue un accidente, Tomoyo se cayó y sakura hizo lo posible por ayudarla, y ella fue quien le dio asilo a Tomoyo cuando se fue de la residencia Li…o no es eso verdad Shaoran?- los señores Daidouji miran a su yerno quien emitía una ira que nadie era capaz de controlar

-Ella decidió irse por unos días hacia acá, y si sakura es responsable o no, no es el asunto, el asunto es que Sakura al tener a Tomoyo acá era su responsabilidad y no creo que no la haya alcanzado a sujetar…-

-En eso tiene razón, siempre he sabido que sakura envidia a Tomoyo- ahí Eriol reventó de rabia

-Envidiarla?, por el amor de Dios como podría Sakura envidiar a Tomoyo, Sakura es una mujer independiente, triunfadora, que ha sabido lo que quiere en la vida, viajado por todo el mundo, una escritora reconocida y Tomoyo? Una mocosa caprichosa que vivió encerrada en un mundo rosa alejada de la realidad cuyo único fin es quedarse en casa criando a los hijos, si me lo permiten decir UDS están locos de la cabeza…ahora les pediré que se vayan..-

-No nos iremos hasta saber de Tomoyo-

-Pues llévensela, pero acá en mi casa no se insulta a Sakura entienden?-

-Es una falta de respeto señor Hiragizawa- dijo el señor Daidouji

-Mas falta de respeto es que insulten a MI mujer en MI casa…- de pronto el doctor baja, Eriol saluda a su amigo- Yukito como esta Tomoyo?-

-Ella está bien, solo tiene unas contusiones, pero el bebe me temo que lo perdió…- todos quedaron mudos por la noticia- igual es raro porque al abortar el vientre no debería quedar tan plano…pero igual como sea le tome una muestra de sangre que será analizada, tomara 1 o 2 meses pero sabremos que pudo haber provocado ese desfallecimiento…lo lamento…-

-Nos la podemos llevar?-

-Sí, sí pueden…es mas la llevaremos en la ambulancia por favor suban con los auxiliares médicos- los señores Daidouji y Shaoran suben las escaleras dejando a Eriol y Yukito solos

-Explícame otra vez por favor…-

-Que la condición de embarazada de Tomoyo es muy rara…por lo general las mujeres que abortan aun guardan un poco de liquido amniótico que es donde se desarrolla el bebe, pero al ver el vientre de Tomoyo está completamente deshinchado…pero aun así debí tomar unas muestras…cuídate amigo-

-mantenme informado por favor…- Yukito se despide y Eriol ve como se llevan a Tomoyo, Shaoran y los señores Daidouji se retiran y Eril, cierra la puerta suspirando, sabía que había gato encerrado pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperar, subió las escaleras para ver a su sakura, quien miraba la ventana, ella al sentirlo se voltea y él se sienta a su lado- Sak, Tomoyo está bien, pero perdió al bebe…no mi amor no te sientas culpable, Yukito dice que todo es muy raro, que quizás ni estuvo embarazada pero eso tomara días…- Sakura le abraza fuertemente y se larga a llorar, Eriol al consuela

-Eriol soy una tonta, me odian, por algo que no hice, Japón apesta quiero regresarme a mi hogar, en donde todos saben cómo realmente soy…-

-Tranquila…amor tranquila…-

Al día siguiente Sakura amaneció con muchas nauseas, corrió al baño a vomitar y Eriol al ver así a Sakura corrió a ayudarla, después Sakura se lavo los dientes y se acostó en la cama, Eriol se metió en ella y dejo que ella se acurrucara en su pecho

-Mi amor estas bien?-

-Eriol…no quiero salir sola a comprar hoy…me siento mal…-

-Hace cuanto que tienes esas nauseas Sakura…- dijo el mirándola a los ojos

-hace unos pocos días…Eriol…creo que estoy embarazada…- Eriol abre los ojos de la emoción

-Tú crees eso amor!- ella le mira a los ojos

-Puede ser, igual creo que Yukito nos lo dirá mejor…ahora solo quédate conmigo y no me sueltes…por favor no me sueltes amor-

-No lo hare pequeña mía, no lo hare…-

En la residencia Li, Tomoyo abre los ojos y sonríe al ver a Shaoran a su lado quien al ver que abrió los ojos se acerca a ella y la besa en la frente

-Tomoyo me alegra saber que estas bien…tranquila bebe…- ella le toma la mano y el se acuesta a su lado.- perdóname por ser un bruto, mi amor tendremos otro bebe…te lo prometo y hare lo posible por amarte, perdóname por dudar de ti y por haberte sido infiel con esa mujer…- ella sonríe

-Descuida amor…igual estoy triste porque ese bebe…iba a permitir que te quedaras conmigo…y me da pena porque…-

-Tranquila amor, ya no sufrirás mas, me enamorare de ti aunque me cueste la vida mi Tomoyo…- y dicho esto se besan en los labios por largo rato

De regreso a la mansión Hiragizawa, Yukito había sido invitado a comer por Eriol y Sakura, este después de hacer unos exámenes durante el almuerzo converso con los presentes

-Tengo buenas noticias…- dijo Yukito- sakura estas embarazada…felicitaciones pequeña…- ella sonríe de felicidad y mira a su esposo quien le abraza fuertemente- cuídate mucho vale?, y lo mejor será que se regresen a Buenos Aires…por el estado de Sakura lo mejor es que este en un lugar tranquilo…

-Descuida, tengo pensando la otra semana regresar, tengo que terminar mis asuntos acá y estaríamos listos…queremos que el bebe se crie en otro ambiente…-

-Estoy feliz Eriol…mi amor tendremos un bebe…y cuando paso esto?-

-Pues la fecundación toma 7 días, así que deberías calcular eso, ya que solo tienes una semana- Sakura saco las cuentas y sonrío, entonces de ser así el bebe seria de Eriol, eso la tranquilizo, después de todo, el se merecía lo mejor…y respecto a Shaoran…le dolía en el alma lo que le había dicho, pero debía seguir adelante, después de todo no sería ni el primero ni el ultimo que le había lastimado el corazón.

****

**Bueno que les pareció?, Tomoyo ya maquineo su plan, y que tal del bebe de Sakura?, aun falta mucho mas, mas intriga, mas pasión y sobretodo momentos decisivos para nuestros protagonistas…como acabara todo?**


	11. Amor y Pasion

**Capitulo 11: Rencor, Amor, Pasión**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

La mañana siguiente todo estuvo tranquilo como de costumbre, Sakura tomaba su desayuno y Eriol leía las noticias en busca de algunas acciones para comprar mientras degustaba su bol de frutas, ella le miraba contenta, realmente debía sentirse afortunada de tener a un hombre como ese, Eriol noto que ella le miraba y le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa, seguido de un tierno beso en los labios, beso el cual ella correspondió con dulzura, si bien Sakura trataba de que la felicidad de su futuro no interviniera con su pena le era difícil, después de todo había provocado que Tomoyo perdiese a su bebe y se gano el odio de toda una familia, y ya veía que sus padres no tardarían en hacer presencia, Eriol le tomo la mano, ella agradeció el gesto

-Perdóname amor, es que estoy un poco ida…-

-Descuida Sak…sabes, te alegrara saber que llame hoy en la mañana y podremos regresar a Buenos Aires dentro de 3 días, quiero que estés bien…Tu y nuestro bebe…-

-Lo sé amor…pero me da pena dejar a Tomoyo de esa manera…es mi…- el con sus dedos cubre sus labios

-No fue tu culpa ok?, ahora te propongo que nos vayamos para arriba ya que hay ciertos asuntillos pendientes…- el sonrió maliciosamente, ella le respondió con la misma malicia- Vienes amor..- la toma en brazos y ella rodea el cuello de Eriol con sus manos, ahí besándose en los peldaños la acuesta con dulzura en la cama procediendo a tocar el hermoso cuerpo de su mujer, el se sentía pleno y ella se sentía feliz

-Tendremos cuidado de no lastimar al bebe?- dijo ella sonriendo, él le besa en la frente

-Mi amor, seré el hombre más cuidadoso del mundo, ahora solo quiero hacerte olvidar un momento la pena que sientes- y así se fundieron en un cálido y apasionado beso, la temperatura comenzó a aumentar y en tiempo record amos estaban desnudos en la cama, ella acariciaba la espalda de su esposo y el besaba gustoso el cuello y los pechos de su mujer, ella con una pasión exquisita y desbordante abre las piernas para recibir a su esposo, el la embiste suavemente empujando dentro de ella una y otra vez, haciendo que ambos experimentasen una ola de emociones jamás vividas antes, después de un rato ambos llegaron al tan ansiado orgasmo y se recostaron uno al lado del otro, era todo perfecto para sakura, ella ya había tomado su decisión

Mientras tanto en la residencia li, Tomoyo se recuperaba de sus magulladuras producto de la caída, sin embargo estaba feliz porque Shaoran la colmaba en atenciones, pero estaba cansada de fingir pena por haber perdido al bebe, pero sabía que debía hacerlo todo creíble o se iría todo a la mierda.

-Como te has sentido mi amor?- dijo Shaoran cariñosamente, ella le sonríe y le besa en los labios

-Muy bien gracias…aunque siento pena por…- el la silencia con un beso

-Tranquila, nos pondremos en campaña para tener otro hijo, ahora debo ir a ver unos trámites pero prometo estar contigo cuanto antes- la vuelve a besar y ella sonríe, al verlo retirarse sonrió triunfante, tenía en sus manos a su esposo y a Sakura fuera del camino

Sakura se levanto y empezó a buscar sus ropajes, se empieza a vestir poniéndose un vestido de color verde, con una blusa blanca, busco su sombrero y agarro sus notas, volteo a ver a Eriol y sonrió, todo era perfecto, así que besando a su esposo en los labios iba rumbo a la puerta cuando una masculina voz la detuvo

-Puedo ir contigo?- sonrió Eriol

-Claro, estaré abajo tomando un zumo de naranja, te espero amor…-

Ambos una vez listos se subieron al carro y empezaron su partida al centro de la ciudad, ella tomando la mano de su adorado esposo y el sonriendo como siempre

-A donde necesitas ir amor?-

-A la imprenta, es que me falta papel y tinta para escribir y ellos tienen la mejor que hay…quiero terminar pronto mi libro-

-Pues entonces vayamos, después te invito a que nos tomemos un café como lo solíamos hacer en Buenos Aires-

-Me parece excelente, mira ya llegamos!- ambos se bajaron y Sakura besando a su esposo subió las escaleras al segundo nivel, en ese mismo instante Shaoran iba caminando y se encontró con el auto de Eriol aparcado en la imprenta , el se acerco a ver ya que las cosas con Sakura aun no estaban saldadas, Eriol al verle venir se enfureció pero recordó que era un caballero así que guardo toda la calma del mundo

-Hola Eriol que haces por acá?-

-Vine a acompañar a Sakura quien fue por papel y tinta para su libro Li- Shaoran vio que Eriol le tenía un profundo rencor y no era para menos, había lastimado a Sakura- y tu para que vienes acá?-

-Tengo que ir a buscar unos panfletos, sobre la próxima revolución que pensamos hacer…- de pronto Sakura baja y se paraliza al ver a Shaoran, ahí estaban los 2 amores de su vida, ella suspira y se acerca a Eriol, este la abraza

-Sakura, me sorprende que estés a la luz del día, no es propio de una asesina- dijo el escupiendo

-Shaoran?, que bueno que este saca…- Eriol soltó a su esposa

-Quieres que me vaya Sakura?-

-No quédate, en este momento se decidirá todo…escúchame Li…siempre fui una mujer independiente y mi error fue enamorarme de ti, quizás porque me comprendías, porque éramos escritores, pero tan solo esa vez me di cuenta que para ti no soy más que una materialista y una asesina, para tu información Tomoyo se desmayo, y si no alcancé a sujetarla, OK eso fue mi culpa, pero no me vengas a llamar asesina porque te lo dejare en claro, JAMAS seré una asesina, salvo en el momento en que te saque de mi vida y mate el amor por ti…desde hoy quedas fuera de mi vida Li…déjame en paz, haz de cuenta que no existo y déjanos vivir una vida de pareja tranquilos…- dicho esto toma la mano a Eriol quien se la sujeta, el sabia lo duro que era para ella, pero a la vez feliz porque al fin estarían juntos, Shaoran quedo perplejo al escuchar a Sakura hablar de esa manera, aunque no debería sorprenderle, ella jamás se echaría ni arrodillaría y menos por un hombre, pero su orgullo era más fuerte

-Como quiera Sra. Hiragizawa, ahora si me permite permiso…- se da la media vuelta y se retira, Sakura abraza a Eriol y le mira a los ojos

-Ahora Eriol permitámonos vivir una hermosa vida de pareja, lejos de este mundo, solo tu, yo y nuestro bebe

-Sakura fuiste muy valiente…yo se que lo amas aun-

-Puede ser, pero te aseguro que a partir de este momento el se fue de mi vida y tu serás el único dueño de mi corazón…te amo Eriol en verdad-

-Y yo a ti mi Sakura…- ambos se suben al auto y se retiran

Shaoran camino largo rato y se dio cuenta recién de lo que había perdido…por su odio y rencor había perdido a Sakura, la había insultado, la había denigrado y ahora ella mataría el amor que sentía por él, en una parte era mejor ya que ella era una asesina, la mujer que mato a su hijo, pero por otro lado sentía dolor porque era y será la única mujer a la que amaba con locura desenfrenada, aun recordaba la vez que la vio por primera vez tan segura de si misma, un porte siempre altiva, y esa noche, cuando ambos se entregaron y se juraron amor eterno, sus escapadas nocturnas, todo esto se había ido al carajo y todo por culpa de Sakura.

-mejor me voy a mi casa…- susurro para sí mismo, una vez que llego subió las escaleras y vio que Tomoyo estaba levantada el la abrazo por la espalda y ella se sorprende ante aquel gesto

-Shaoran que ocurre…-

-Tomoyo permitámonos vivir una vida en pareja, no más engaños por favor solos tú y yo…-

-Claro que si…lo conseguí…- dijo ella, el la queda mirando

-Que conseguiste Tomoyo?-

-Que me empezaras a amar y olvidaras a Sakura…- el toma su mentón y la besa en los labios, ella responde aquel beso, y así se quedaron ambos un rato disfrutando la nueva vida que tenían por delante

El tiempo transcurrió normalmente, ya habían pasado 6 meses desde la última vez que ellos se habían visto, Sakura y Eriol estaban en Buenos Aires preocupados de la política y de su bebe, ella había escrito su segundo libro que volvió a ser best seller y la vida era perfecta entre los 2, ella había olvidado según ella misma a Shaoran de su corazón, y la relación con Eriol iba viento en popa. Un día como cualquier otro Sakura tomaba el café en un pequeño cafecito parisino mientras leía el periódico, y vio un anuncio que le llamo la atención " _**La guerra se abrió en Japón, la independencia lucha por su revolución**_" y vio la foto de Shaoran, quien batallaba junto al pueblo, el corazón le dio un vuelvo, ya había empezado la guerra por la independencia y Shaoran estaba allí peleando, guardo el periódico y trato de no darle importancia, ella había decidido eliminar a Shaoran Li de la lista.

En Japón la situación era insostenible, la hora de queda se había establecido y todo apuntaba a un exterminio total de los pobladores que lo único que deseaban era su independencia, Tomoyo miraba la situación desde la ventana, cada vez tenía más miedo, y sabia que debían salir de allí, escucha un ruido y voltea rápidamente pero se tranquiliza al ver que era su esposo quien la abraza fuertemente

-Tomoyo debemos irnos…quiero que nos vayamos a Inglaterra, ahí mis padres tienen una residencia y todo está tranquilo…que dices nos vamos?-

-Si mi amor…por supuesto…- dijo ella abrazándole, las cosas entre ellos iban muy bien, Shaoran era un esposo ejemplar y siempre la consentía en todo, sin embargo Tomoyo sabía que en su corazón estaba Sakura, a pesar de todo no la había sacado de su camino, pero ya vería como hacerlo.

-Genial nos vamos esta misma noche, dile a los empleados que recojan tus cosas…el barco sale a las 7 de la tarde amor…- la besa en los labios- tendremos una vida más tranquila allá…-

-Y Sakura?...has sabido de ella?- dijo Tomoyo para ver la reacción de Shaoran, un semblante de pena se dibujo en su rostro

-No, no nos hemos vuelto a ver…desde esa vez que decidió sacarme de su vida…no se que estará haciendo pero espero que este bien…-

-Lo estará, donde ella vive todo es perfecto…el libertinaje, la prostitución, esta donde debería estar…- dijo ella cruelmente, el la miro con pena

-No puede ser que aun odies a tu prima…-

-Ella me quito a mi bebe…sabes lo que es el dolor de una madre que no podrá conocer a su bebe!- dijo ella fingiendo dolor, el la abraza fuertemente

-Tienes razón, perdóname amor…iré a armar las cosas…estarás bien?-

-Si…descuida estaré bien…- él se retira y Tomoyo suspira, cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar para que Shaoran olvidara por completo a Sakura.

En Buenos Aires Sakura regresaba a su pequeño loft ubicado en la esquina bohemia de la calle Hinojo, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Eriol sonriendo inmerso en sus papeles, ella le abraza fuertemente

-Sakura que haces tan temprano…por lo general a esta hora estas en el periódico-

-Es que decidí que hiciéramos algo, además…me dieron antojos de comer Chocolate y en la casa hay chocolate y…-

-Eres una golosa…solo quieres chocolate?-

-Mmm podría haber algo mas…- ambos se besan apasionadamente y se revuelcan en la cama, que vida más libre llevaban esos 2, solo ellos, su mundo y el papel y un poco de tinta negra.

Una vez terminados, Eriol abrazo a Sakura fuertemente, ella respondió a su abrazo

-Crees que haya sentido algo nuestra hija?

-No…además deberá acostumbrarse, ya que tiene unos papas un poco cachondos jajaja-

-por cierto Sakura viste que en el periódico apareció Shaoran?-

-Si lo vi, pero la verdad no entiendo porque se mete si no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que es el pueblo…es divertido ver cómo trata de volverse revolucionario- dijo ella riéndose un poco

-Lo extrañas...dime la verdad por favor-

-Un poco, pero ya la verdad me enamore de ti y créeme que aunque le viera lo que era amor se extingo, ahora solo tengo ojos para ti…- dijo ella muy poco convencida, ya que aun sentía algo por Shaoran, era solo carnal? O había algo más?

-Te creo…- y dicho esto se volvieron a besar.

Shaoran llevaba las cosas de Tomoyo al auto que los llevaría al barco, ella se acerca a él y besándole se sienta en el auto, pronto se irían Inglaterra y ya nadie los detendría, ambos se subieron al poco rato después al barco y partieron rumbo a Inglaterra, una nueva vida empezaría para ellos allá…

-Shaoran mira el puerto por última vez, ahora nos vamos a nuestra nueva vida..- dijo ella, acomodándose en su hombro, el la abraza

Lo sé Tomoyo, ahora nadie podría interponerse en nuestra relación…y así se van todos los malos recuerdos que alguna vez inundaron la vida- la verdad es que el extrañaba a Sakura, pero no había nada que hacerle, después de todo ambos decidieron cortar eso y era para mejor lo suyo era un amor imposible…

En Buenos Aires, Eriol seguía escribiendo mientras Sakura estaba acostada durmiendo, de pronto suena el teléfono, el contesta cansado

_-Alo?-_

_-Hijo soy yo…Kaho…como estas?-_

_-Bien madre y tu…-_

_-Bien, es que necesito que vengas porque tu padre…tu padre…está muy mal Eriol..-_

_-Que le ocurre a mi padre por favor dime mama…-_

_-No está bien…está muy enfermo…adema quiere conocer a tu esposa…antes de morir-_

_-Vale iremos dentro de 2 días….te quiero mama adiós-_

_-Adiós-_

-Quien era?-dijo Sakura sonriendo, el la abraza fuertemente tratando de no llorar- Eriol que ocurre…-

-Mi padre va a morir Sakura…- ella le abraza fuertemente

-Quieres que vayamos a verle?-

-Tengo que ir…además quiere conocerte amada mía…partimos en 2 días a Inglaterra…-

-Muy bien amor, pero descuida veras que estarás bien mi amor…-

****

**Muy bien, como ya ven ambos están destinados a encontrarse otra vez, pero que ocurrirá? Habrá amor? O ni siquiera una simple amistad?, solo quedan 4 episodios para el final de esta historia y quería agradecerles a las personas que me dejan reviews, en verdad son muy indos todos…quédense atentos al próximo capitulo " réquiem y resurrección"**


	12. Sinergia

**Capitulo 12: Sinergia**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

El clima era muy frio, tanto que Sakura no le quedo otra que cubrirse con un abrigo beige que hacia juego con su cabellera mientras Eriol usaba una gabardina del mismo color, ambos tomados de la mano se dirigían a la salida del barco cuando divisaron que una limosina los estaba esperando, Sakura queda sorprendida ya que sabía que Eriol tenía dinero pero no pensó que llegaría a tener tanto, en fin, ella siguió al lado de su esposo y al bajar se encontraron con una persona de unos 50 años quien le sonreía amablemente

-Bienvenida Señora Hiragizawa ansiábamos conocerla…bienvenido señorito Eriol-

-Gracias..- dijo ella sonriendo, ambos se subieron a la limosina rumbo a la mansión, una vez que llegaron allá quedo maravillada, la construcción era propia de la época, pero con pilares de fino mármol, los jardines hermosos y tupidos llenos de vegetación, niños jugando y todos se veían felices y por lo visto estaban contentos de recibir a Eriol, cuando se bajaron una mujer de unos 45 años se acerco y abrazo fuertemente a su hijo, él le correspondió con la misma calidez, después la señora se separo de él y vio a la hermosa chica de orbes verdes sonriendo, sin decir nada solo la abrazo, ella le correspondió el abrazo…sin decir más entraron a la mansión en donde un gran banquete los esperaba, los 2 se sentaron tranquilamente y empezaron a conversar de la vida

-Me alegra conocerte sakura, mi nombre es Miza Hiragizawa y la verdad estoy muy feliz de tenerte en esta casa, Eriol me ha dicho que has sido un gran soporte para el-

-Muchas gracias señora Hiragizawa, pero a decir verdad, el ha sido el soporte…además estamos contentos con la llegada de nuestro primer hijo así que andamos un poco ansiosos-

-Tengo entendido que eres una escritora muy famosa en tu tierra-

-Así es, ahora estoy escribiendo un libro sobre revolución…es bastante bohemio e interesante…por cierto como está el señor Hiragizawa-

-Está muy enfermo…por alguna razón enfermo gravemente…y los doctores no saben que es lo que tiene, cada día empeora y tenía miedo de que muriera sin antes verte Eriol…-

-Mama ya sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesiten, tengo mucho miedo no te mentiré…-

-La verdad hijo no quiero prometerte nada, ahora cenemos que la cena se enfría y después veremos a tu padre, que en este momento descansa-

Al rato después, Eriol subió de la mano d su esposa, aun temeroso de ver a su padre, el lo amaba mucho como para que sufriese de esa manera, ella le dio un beso en los labios y ambos entraron tomados de la mano, el corazón de Eriol se recogió al ver a su padre en aquel estado deplorable, pareciera como si tuviese 70 años, se acerco a la cama y le tomo la mano, el hombre abrió los ojos y una chispa de felicidad se deslumbro en el

-Eriol…viniste hijo mío…-

-Como no venir papa…tu estuviste conmigo en toda mi infancia, fuiste mi apoyo incondicional…y ahora quiero quedarme a cuidarte…por cierto quiero presentarte a mi esposa, Sakura Kinomoto- El hombre vio a la ojiverde quien le sonrió amablemente, ella se acerco y tomo su mano, el viejo sonrió

-Veo que has encontrado una hermosa mujer, es un placer conocerla señora Hiragizawa…-

-El placer es mío…tiene que ser fuerte, Eriol me ha hablado muchas cosas de UD y…además debe recuperarse para conocer a su nieto- el hombre abre los ojos atentamente y observa el vientre abultado de Sakura

-Voy a ser abuelo…oh hijo me has dado una razón de más para vivir…disculpen a este viejo pero ya está muy cansado…pero mañana vamos al jardín y tomamos el té-

-Vale padre te dejaremos descansar, buenas noches…-

Ambos se retiraron y Eriol abrazo a su mujer fuertemente, ella le abrazo con la misma fuerza tocando sus cabellos, se sentía desprotegido como un niño pequeño que perdía lo más valioso de la vida

-No puedo Sakura, me duele verlo así…-

-Tranquilo Eriol…es fuerte se va a recuperar…ven mi amor ahora vamos a la habitación tenemos que descansar, mañana estaremos con tu padre otra vez….-

-Gracias por ser mi soporte Sakura… te amo…-

-Y yo te amo a ti Eriol…para toda la vida mi amor…- dicho esto se besan tiernamente y se dirigen a su alcoba

En Japón mientras tanto un apresurado doctor iba lo más rápido que podía a la residencia Hiragizawa, debía avisar de lo que había descubierto, pero se sorprende al llegar que la casa estaba desierta, preocupado por la gravedad de la situación y de su descubrimiento empezó a averiguar en todos lados donde se había ido Eriol y Sakura, debían saberlo lo antes posible

-Disculpen saben en donde está la familia Hiragizawa?-

-Sí señor, partieron ayer a Inglaterra, no tienen intensiones de volver- dijo uno de los ex empleados- Nos da pena porque son buenas personas…-

-Necesito ubicarlo, por favor díganme como ubicarlos…-

-No lo sé señor, lo que si se es que los Li, también se fueron a Inglaterra…-

-Entonces tendré que ir allá, muchas gracias….-

-De nada señor- y ahí se fue Yukito a agarrar el primer barco a Inglaterra, debía aclarar las cosas cuanto antes y el descubrimiento que había hecho iba mas allá de todo lo posible

Shaoran bajo del lujoso barco junto a su esposa, ambos se sentían aliviados de haberse ido de Japón y esperaban tener una nueva vida allá, por su parte Shaoran se mantendría lejos de Sakura y Tomoyo feliz porque nadie descubriría su secreto mejor guardado. Al descender una limosina les esperaba, el chofer sonrió

-Joven Li bienvenido, señora Li bienvenida…hace tiempo que no se aparecía por acá señorito Li-

-No hagas preguntas y vamos a la mansión, estoy fatigado y necesitamos darnos un baño...arranca…-

-Si señor…- Tomoyo sonreía triunfal todo estaba a su favor, ya nada mas importaba ella había triunfado sobre Sakura

-Estas muy callada Tomoyo estas bien?- dijo Shaoran, ella sonrió

-Si amor, es que estoy nerviosa es todo…no sabía que tenias parientes acá-

-Son lejanos, pero al menos podemos estar en paz ya que ellos no hacen preguntas, mis primas son un amor te encantaran y no te sentirás sola, además podremos ir a andar a caballo las veces que quieras…siempre que te sientas con ánimos amor…-

-Ya pasaron 6 meses mi vida…tranquilo…-

-Vale vale…- dijo mirando por la ventana, al fin se sentía libre y por fin podría olvidarse en esta tierra de Sakura, la mujer asesina que mato a su heredero.

-Shaoran bienvenido que alegría verte!- dijo una mujer de ojos rubíes y cabello negro

-Meiling...qué alegría…ella es mi esposa Tomoyo…-la oji rubí le queda mirando fijamente, algo había que no encajaba

-Emm mucho gusto, soy Meiling y pues bienvenida, al ser la esposa de Shaoran eres familia nuestra también, ven te mostrare las instalaciones…-

-Ten cuidado con tratarla ya que perdió a un bebe hace 6 meses….-

-Debes estar destrozada querida te entiendo…yo perdí a mi bebe cuando iba a nacer…es un dolor tan grande, pero ven animémonos juntas…ven vamos…-ambas salieron a perderse en el jardín mientras Shaoran se dirigía a su habitación a pensar, de pronto vio una mansión inmensa que eran vecinos de ellos, el se voltea a preguntarle al chofer

-Quienes viven allá?-

-Los Hiragizawa, una de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra, estaban celebrando porque su primogénito regresaba a su tierra y que traía a una hermosa mujer que estaba esperando al primer heredero Hiragizawa.-

-Dices primogénito?...que quieres decir con eso…anda dime…-

-No sé mucho señor Li, pero desde su habitación se ven los jardines de los Hiragizawa…me disculpa ya regreso…-

-Descuida…- subió rápidamente a su habitación y se dispuso a observar la mansión, era definitivamente muy grande y hermosa, se podía apreciar a lo lejos niños jugando- Mmm… iré a saludarlos, después de todo soy nuevo acá y de paso veré si Eriol es hijo de ellos…-

La día siguiente Sakura caminaba en el jardín con el padre de Eriol haciéndole compañía, ya que Eriol tenía que ver las acciones de su padre y ayudar en la casa, el hombre por cierto estaba fascinado con Sakura a la cual ya llamaba su hija

-Sakura cuéntame más de ti…quiero saberlo todo…- dijo el hombre, ella se sentó en una banquita

-Bueno, pues conocí a su hijo en un meeting político…se que debe pensar que es ridículo que una mujer se inmiscuya en la política…-

-Tonterías, eso fue en el pasado…continua hija-

-Mis padres no tienen una buena relación conmigo por eso mismo, pero conocí a su hijo y en verdad él era mi otro yo, éramos parecido en todos y si bien al principio era solo una amistad…me enamore de él y decidimos casarnos, y por sorpresa hace 6 meses nos enteramos de que seriamos padres…-

-Vaya mi niña, me alegra tanto que tengas la confianza de hablarme, eso habla muy bien de ti muchacha…pero denoto cierta tristeza en tu rostro…como si te faltase algo-

-La verdad estuve triste pero ya me siento mejor…unos malos entendidos, pero nada que no tenga solución…- mira la mansión del lado- Quienes viven en esa casa-

-Los Li, no sé que vinieron a hacer acá a Inglaterra siendo que son de China, solo han desprestigiado esta zona…-

-No se sobre exalte, recuerde que está enfermo, venga vayamos de regreso de seguro Eriol ya termino…- quedo metida en sus pensamientos, acaso Shaoran Li estaría acá en Inglaterra? Una parte suya ansiaba que sí.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde Eriol estaba feliz de que su padre se sentase a la mesa con ellos, y más aun que Sakura cuidaba de el, no podía pedir más. Todos conversaban felizmente hasta que tocan la puerta, una de las empleadas avisa que un Li esta en el despacho y que desea hablar con el señor de la casa, Eriol decide dar la cara y se retiras pidiendo permiso, cuando entra al despacho se encuentra con Shaoran quien le miraba fríamente

-Que haces acá Shaoran?-

-Nada, es que quería saber si en verdad estabas acá viviendo…es una casa muy linda…-

-De nada, pero dime que vienes a hacer acá?-

-Vine a hacer negocios, mi padre quiere parte de tus tierras fértiles y está dispuesto a pagar una buena cantidad…-

-La verdad no nos interesa, porque mejor no dices que buscas a Sakura o preguntas si ella esta acá?-

-La verdad si, quiero saber de Sakura como esta ella…-

-Bastante bien, estamos felices con la llegada de nuestro primogénito…- Shaoran se paralizo ante aquel comentario, acaso sakura estaba embarazada

-Ella esta embarcada?, vaya le arrebata el bebe a mi esposa y tiene el descaro de quedarse embarazada…y quien es el padre- dijo burlonamente, Eriol le pego un puñete

-Yo soy su padre, Yukito nos lo confirmo…así que ahórrate tus comentarios estúpidos…ahora retírate…-

-Si disculpa…perdóname adiós…- dicho esto se retira dejando a un Eriol furioso, como se atrevía a reclamar ese hijo si él no era el padre (por cierto aclaro que el padre del bebe si es Eriol), cerró la puerta del despacho y fue al comedor, besando a su esposa sonrió y siguió comiendo todo trascurrió normal en el resto del día

En la residencia Li, Tomoyo se encontraba hablando con Meiling cuando sintió un fuerte mareo que hace que se desmaye, Meiling llama a los empleados, al rato después el doctor sale y Shaoran espera ansioso junto a su prima, el doctor se veía serio

-Les diré la verdad, la señora Li no está bien…-

-Que tiene?- dijo Shaoran preocupado

-No sabemos aun que tiene, pero la fiebre es preocupante, en verdad no ha pasado nada? Algún síntoma?-

-No, estaba de maravillas…hace 6 meses tuvo un aborto…-

-Aborto?, vaya, pues quizás se deba a causa del estrés, me disculpan tengo que retirarme…- el doctor se retiro y apenas cerró la puerta Shaoran se acerco a la cama de su mujer, ella se veía muy pálida, definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

-Perdón por preocuparte…e pondré bien, solo fue un desmayo…además fue l viaje que es muy cansador…-

-Descuida amor…tranquila…aquí estoy…- Dicho esto se acostó a su lado y ambos se quedaron dormidos el cuidaría de ella aunque le costase la vida, después de todo el único pecado de Tomoyo era haberle amado de esa manera tan especial.

Esa misma noche un doctor baja por las escaleras del barco dispuesto a buscar a Sakura y a Eriol para contarles lo que había sucedido, tenían que saberlo por la gravedad de la situación, pidió un auto y se dirigió a la residencia Hiragizawa, ahí al llegar golpeo fuertemente la puerta esperando ser atendido, una mujer abrió la puerta asustada y el pidió hablar con Eriol, la mujer se compadeció de él y le dejo pasar invitándole al estar a que esperase, al rato después bajo Eriol quien se sorprende de ver a Yukito acá

-Yukito que haces acá…-

-Perdóname Eriol la hora, pero viaje mucho y necesito que me escuches…-

-Dime amigo…-

- El embarazo de Tomoyo fue falso…ella jamás estuvo embarazada…fue todo una farsa…son unas hierbas especiales que causaron el efecto….- Eriol apretó el puño

-Sakura no debe enterarse vale?, no quiero que se preocupe mas por lo de su embarazo…-

-Eso no es todo…también esas hierbas tienen propiedades que…pueden causar la muerte de una persona haciéndola propensa a enfermedades…-

-Quieres decir que Tomoyo?-

-Así es, progresivamente puede llegar a morir…pero en fin…cumplí con decirte amigo tú ves que haces con la información…-

-Vale gracias, por cierto quédate acá, te preparare un cuarto y a Sakura le agradara verte…-

-Muchas gracias…- y así se quedaron conversando toda la noche, el agradecía que Yukito fuera un gran amigo y le hubiese ayudado, ahora tendría la manera de limpiar el nombre de Sakura como fuera…y no ansiaba mal a Tomoyo pero al final todos terminaban pagando por sus pecados…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Escenas próximo episodio:**

**-Shaoran…que haces acá…-**

**-Solo quería verte una vez más…estas hermosa…-**

**-te repito a que viniste...-**

**-Vine a decirte que aunque te amo con locura es momento de acabar con esto de una buena vez…-**

**/Queria darle las gracias a todos, ya solo quedaran 2 episodios mas un epilogo…les cuento que puede que no a muchas les guste…pero el final es inesperado para todos…no sabia como terminarla pero encontré la manera adecuada, no se pierdan los últimos capítulos…./**


	13. Requiem por la muerte

**Capitulo 13: Réquiem por la muerte…**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

2 semanas después de lo ocurrido en el capitulo anterior, la salud de Tomoyo estaba destruyéndose progresivamente, nadie sabía lo que le pasaba y Shaoran tenía una pena y una rabia inmensa, todo era culpa de Sakura Kinomoto, por otro lado el embarazo de Sakura y la salud del padre de Eriol iba viento en popa, el hombre se había recuperado un poco mas y todos en familia disfrutaban del tiempo que pasaban juntos…todo se perfilaba para los Hiragizawa como el final perfecto

-Sakura estas divina mujer deja de decir que estas gorda- decía su esposo sonriendo, ella se miraba al espejo

-No puedo evitarlo, cada día que pasa me siento como una vaca hinchada…- el la abraza por la cintura

-Pero eres una vaca sexy, de eso no cabe duda jajaja-

-Que pesado eres Eriol, por cierto me alegra ver que la familia está bien y reunida otra vez, se siente lindo vivir acá, es una paz inmensa que ni en Buenos aires había alcanzado-

-Me alegro…bueno vamos con la familia que la comida casi esta lista…- toma la mano de su hermosa esposa y se dirigen al gran salón

Mientras tanto en la residencia Li, Shaoran no dormía pensando en la enfermedad de Tomoyo…nadie podía descifrar que es lo que tenia y eso no ayudaba mucho al diagnostico, un doctor había dicho que tenia tuberculosis, otro solo estrés y hasta figuraron la famosa peste negra, sin embargo el no se daría por vencido, encontraría la manera de salvar a su esposa como fuera…

-Shaoran deberías dormir…- dijo débilmente Tomoyo, el le toma de la mano, ella sonríe

-No puedo dormir mientras veo como la muerte te arrebata de mi lado Tomoyo…tan malo fui contigo mi vida…tan cruel y siempre fuiste la mujer abnegada que soporto mis infidelidades con la mujer causante de esto…no puedo vivir con esta culpa…-

-No es tu culpa…en parte es mía…-

-Porque tuya mi amor?- dijo el mirándole a los ojos, ella decide callar, se llevaría el secreto a la tumba

-Porque me fui a meter en donde sakura cuando mi lugar era contigo…perdóname mi vida…por favor…- esto último en un hilo de voz, él le tomo la mano más fuerte y se quedo dormido a su lado, si la muerte se encargaría de llevarse a su mujer, el estaría con ella hasta las últimas circunstancias.

Se sentía furioso consigo mismo, mas encima no podía soportar que Sakura fue feliz con ese idiota y mas encima teniendo un bebe que debía haber tenido Tomoyo, pero se encargaría de arrebatarles la felicidad, así como ella hizo que Tomoyo perdiese al bebe, el haría que Sakura perdiese al suyo, no había nada más que hacer, tenía que ser todo planeado con cuidado, en parte se sorprendía que el amor que había sentido por aquella mujer fuera ahora un odio tan profundo como la misma oscuridad

En la residencia Hiragizawa, la conciencia de Eriol le pesaba mucho, debía decir la verdad, al menos a su esposa…aunque temía que ella reaccionara de mala manera y le llegase a odiar y por otro lado temía que Sakura y Shaoran regresaran juntos, pero debía correr ese riesgo…no le quedaba de otra, así que mando a su esposa a llamar

-Eriol que ocurre mi amor…-

-Sakura he estado escondiéndote algo pero ya no puedo más…Tomoyo nunca estuvo embarazada…Yukito me lo confirmo todo era un plan para que te alejaras de Li, al menos eso intuyo yo…- Ella quedo paralizada ante aquella declaración, acaso había escuchado bien?

-Pero porque no me dijiste Eriol…-

-Porque temía que te alejaras de mi…que regresaras con Shaoran…que…que me abandonaras porque sé que nunca me amaras como lo amas a él…-ella se acerco comprensivamente y abrazo a su esposo- No estás molesta?-

-Eriol, mis sentimientos por Shaoran no son los mismo de antes, me he enamorado de ti y no te dejaría jamás, porque te convertiste en mi complemento…y todo está de maravillas en verdad…pero Shaoran debe saberlo…entiendes eso?-

-Lo sé mi amor, pero tengo miedo de que pase algo malo, tengo un muy mal presentimiento de toda esta situación…Me muero si te ocurre algo a ti y al bebe-

-Hey no pasara nada…ahora llevare el mensaje a la residencia Li y me encontré con él en el jardín de la casa, todo estará bien descuida…el debe saberlo…- Dicho esto le besa en los labios con infinita ternura, posteriormente envía a una de las empleadas a la mansión Li con una carta, ella solo espera que la carta llegue a tiempo.

En la residencia Li, Shaoran consultaba a los mejores médicos para saber que le ocurría a Tomoyo, pero lamentablemente nadie tenía la respuesta, ya que les parecía raro la condición de aquella mujer, de pronto tocan la puerta y una de las empleadas le entrega a Shaoran una carta, el reconoció la letra, era de Sakura, disculpándose con los presentes se dirigió al despacho y la leyó…

"_Shaoran…_

_El tiempo ha pasado desde que nos vimos por última vez, mi alma necesita estar en paz y por eso necesito que hablemos…hay algo importante que debes saber…por favor si alguna vez me amaste vendrás esta noche a los jardines Hiragizawa…hay mucho de qué hablar…_

_Con cariño…Sakura"_

Shaoran cerró la carta y suspiro, acaso aquella mujer ansiaba verle otra vez, el no podía negarlo, realmente quería ver a Sakura, la extrañaba pero a la vez quería que ella sufriese lo que estaba sufriendo Tomoyo, así que decidió llevar a cabo su plan, vería a Sakura, la amaría una última vez y de ahí acabaría con la vida de ese bebe.

Se acercaban las 10 de la noche cuando Sakura decidió arreglarse para su encuentro, se sentía nerviosa ya que tenía que controlar sus impulsos, ella había decidido sus sentimientos y debía mantenerse firme en la convicción de que amaba a Eriol, abrió la puerta del jardín y una mano le toma la suya, ella se voltea y ve a Eriol

-Mi amor que ocurre…-dijo ella sonriendo

-Cariño, quiero ir contigo, aunque este escondido…la verdad no quiero que te ocurra nada…por favor mi amor déjame ir contigo…-

-Eriol…entiende que debo hacerlo yo, y dar vuelta la página…estaré bien en serio mi amor…tu y tu bebe estaremos bien…-

-Por favor Sakura…aunque sea déjame guardarte…por favor..- ella suspiro, después de todo quien era para negarle algo al hombre que la había amado incondicionalmente y que fue el único que supo de su inocencia.

-Está bien, vamos…- y dicho esto se metieron al jardín, Eriol detrás de ella se escondió en unos arbustos, de pronto noto que una figura sombría se acercaba, era Shaoran Li, ahora solo quedaba esperar

-Shaoran..qué bueno que viniste…- dijo ella sonriendo, el admiro su pancita ya crecida, se veía muy hermosa- Si, es raro pero al menos va a ser una bebe sana..o bebe varón aun lo desconocemos…-

-Sakura…tenias algo que decirme..pero antes deja decirte que estas hermosa, radiante…la misma Sakura de la que me enamore…- se acerca a ella y con una mano recoge un mechón del rostro de Sakura, ella se sonroja ante aquel toque

-Shaoran, lo que vengo a decirte es que…- el se acercaba aun mas a ella, ella podía sentir la respiración de el en sus labios, pero resistió, se alejo y se sentó en una sillita, Shaoran se sentó a su lado y se acerco mas a ella, Eriol observaba la escena triste, pero debía confiar en Sakura, ya que ella jamás le lastimaría

-Shaoran detente por favor…esto no puede ser…-

-Porque no Sakura…acaso no me amas…-ella le miro a esos hermosos ojos ámbares

-Me duele decir esto pero te lo diré- dijo ella decidida, el la quedo mirando - Tomoyo nunca estuvo embarazada, Yukito está aquí en Inglaterra para contarnos que ella nunca estuvo embarazada y que tomo unas Hierbas, y por eso ella esta asi de mal porque las hierbas corrompieron su organismo y…- pero no la dejo terminar porque una cachetada golpeo la mejilla de Sakura

-Eres una maldita, me traes para decirme calumnias de Tomoyo y tu quedar como una inocente palomilla…me das risa en serio, te amo con locura y pasión pero nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo Sakura Hiragizawa…-

-Estoy diciéndote la verdad, todo fue una farsa para separarnos…y lo logro, que no ves que nos separo, convirtió el amor que nos teníamos en un resentimiento horrible, lleno de dramas, odio, mentiras…terminamos dañándosenos aun cuando prometimos esa noche estar juntos por siempre…-

-Sakura..lo lamento pero no puedo creerte…- saca una pistola- con el dolor de mi alma tengo que acabar con tu vida, sacarte de mi corazón…y de mi todo, tu Sakura debes morir y pagar por el sufrimiento que causaste a todos…espero que dios te perdone…- dicho esto toma la pistola y la apunta al corazón de Sakura, pero Eriol salta rápidamente y la bala le llega en el hombro izquierdo, Shaoran queda espantado por lo que acababa de hacer y decide correr, Sakura se acerca a su esposo, el cual sangraba bastante

-Eriol…oh Eriol abre los ojos…-

-Sakura…estoy bien…auch…solo es un disparo y…-

-Por favor amor debes vivir…debes hacerlo! Eriol..no por favor…- ella le abrazo fuertemente

-Nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo Sakura…y espero que mi bebe conozca lo buen padre que creo que fui…- y dicho esto cierra los ojos, ella pega un grito desconsolador el cual es escuchado por los residentes de la residencia Hiragizawa

-Que paso…por dios santo Eriol! Yukito ven rápido!-Yukito se acerco con rapidez y vio lágrimas en los ojos de Sakura

-Por favor sálvalo..te ruego sálvalo…-

-hare todo lo que esté en mi poder Sakura…tranquila…-se llevan el cuerpo de Eriol a la mansión y Sakura atrás de ellos, no podía creer lo que había presenciado, acaso moriría la única persona que en verdad la había amado en este mundo?.

Shaoran regreso a la residencia Li, estaba asustado, nunca había sido su intención matar a alguien, acaso había matado a Eriol y peor aún, había tenido intenciones de matar a su Sakura, a la mujer que me había amado incondicionalmente y que lucho por el, subió las escaleras rápidamente para encontrarse con su mujer, quien estaba pálida en la cama, el se acerca y la besa en los labios, ella abre los ojos

-Shaoran que pasa…-

-Me encontré con Sakura…y me dijo que tu embarazo había sido una mentira, que nos habías querido separar…por favor dime que no fue así, por favor dime que no jugaste con mis sentimientos-

-jamás jugué con tus sentimientos amor, en verdad estuve embarazada…y me duele que no me creas y si a Sakura, duele que no le creas a tu mujer…-

-Perdóname por duda amor…además trate de quitarle la vida al bebe de Sakura y…mi ira me cegó y…dispare a Eriol quien estaba escondido…me arrepiento tanto no quería hacerles daño…-Tomoyo queda espantada con lo que acababa de escuchar, eso no podía ser de esa manera, como había sido posible que se mentira llegase incluso a lastimar a un ser humano y peor aún, a un bebe y a Eriol

-Shaoran…no debiste hacer eso…oh por dios…Shaoran…- ella cerró los ojos- necesito descansar…no puedo más…-y se quedo dormida con una lagrima en sus mejillas, si contaba la verdad seria odiada por siempre y si se llevaba el secreto a la tumba, el viviría con la conciencia de lo que hizo, decidió pensar y pensar y así se quedo un largo rato. Shaoran se quedo dormido a su lado llorando, y rogaba que Sakura le perdonase el arrebato de ira.

En la residencia Hiragizawa, todos estaban preocupados sentados en el gran salón, la señora Hiragizawa tomaba a mano de Sakura diciéndole que debía ser fuerte, que todo saldría bien, el señor Hiragizawa estaba furioso y con pena, no quería que se muriera su único heredero, al cabo de unos minutos Yukito apareció y todos expectantes ansiosos de saber que había pasado

-Yukito, como esta mi esposo…- dijo ella llorando, el le tomo la mano y sonrió

-El está bien, está muy mal de su brazo, pero al menos las arterias no se comprometieron, ahora lo que necesita es un descanso y dale sus medicinas por favor Sakura, el estará bien, tomara tiempo pero estará bien…yo me quedare supervisando todo…ahora tranquilícense…-

-Puedo verle?- dijo ella, el asintió así que sin pensarlo ella se acerco con el en la habitación, ella le miro y el la miro a ella, con la mirada le pidió que se acercase, ella gustosa acepto sentándose a su lado y acomodando la cabeza de Eriol en su regazo.

-Perdóname por no escucharte amor…-

-Tranquila mi vida…estaré bien…me duele mucho pero a la vez estoy contento porque te tengo a pesar de todo en mi vida…por ti y nuestro bebe vale la pena vivir…-

-Prometo que cuidare de ti, y te recuperaras…y…Shaoran las pagara…-pero el le silencia con un dedo suavemente

-No debes odiar a alguien corrompido por el odio…no le deseo mal, solo esta dolido por una mentira y si bien no justifico sus acciones, el lo hizo porque te ama a pesar de todo…-

-No puedo perdonarle lo que hizo…-

-Sakura, eres el ser más noble que siempre conocí, un espíritu amable, caritativo y si bien media gruñona has sabido ser respetada, no manches tu corazón de dio…mejor perdona y que dios se encargue…-

-Está bien mi amor…así será…pero ahora descansa, te cantare una canción…esa que cantábamos cuando niños…-

-Vale…- y dicho esto el cierra sus ojos y Sakura empieza a tararear una hermosa canción, ella se sentía desolada pero estaba decidida a perdonar a Shaoran, después de todo…al final la justicia está en manos de dios y ella estaba decidida de que así fuese…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Que les pareció?, no se pierdan el último episodio de esta historia…les aseguro que será un fina bastante emotivo con una serie de sentimientos mezclados, verdades, mentiras, engaños y venganza acabaran para dar paso a una paz absoluta…o no?, esperen el próximo episodio**

_**Escenas Prox capitulo**_

_**-Ella ha muerto…-**_

_**-Lo lamento Shaoran…se que debe ser muy duro para ti…- ella se acerco y el le tomo la mejilla con su mano**_

_**-Podrás perdonarme por no creerte y darle a este idiota una última oportunidad- el acerco sus labios a los de ella, ahora Sakura debía decidir, una decisión que de seguro le dará un gran vuelco a su vida**_


	14. Vida vieja, Vida nueva

**Capitulo 14: Dulce final…Amargo Destino**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, Sakura decidió llevarle el desayuno a su esposo para consentirlo un poco, se sentía aliviada de que Eriol hubiera salido ileso de todo eso, por su parte le entendía tenía un gran motivo para luchar y ese era su hijo; Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su esposo sentado en la cama, el al ver a su mujer quedo sorprendido por el lindo gesto que hacia su mujer

-Vaya deberían dispararme más seguido si quiero que me atiendas así…-

-No seas cruel, si bien sabes que cuando se puede se puede, además si no te doy desayuno te doy otra cosa y bien sabes que lo que te doy te gusta…- ella sonríe pícaramente, el se acerca y la besa en los labios

-Por cierto Sakura que piensas hacer hoy?-

-A decir verdad, quiero ir de comprar a la ciudad, iré con tu madre así que descuida…y además quiero cuidar de ti…-

-Eres un dulce Sakura…y estas molesta de que Shaoran no te haya creído?-

-A decir verdad si me molesta, pero después de todo al final todo se sabe…y te aseguro que Tomoyo hablara…si le queda algo de valor hablara…-

-Pero si no lo hace…-

-No quiero pensar en eso mi amor…quiero ir a verla también…después de todo es mi prima y…-

-Pero veras a Shaoran y si te lastima?- dijo el preocupado

-Descuida mi amor…quédate tranquilo que será en su casa y ahí está toda la familia, no se atrevería a hacer algo indebido…ahora tomate tu desayuno e iré a preparar tu baño…- le besa en la frente, el sonríe

-Oye pero me vas a ver desnudo…que vergüenza- dijo con sarcasmo

-Oh Eriol Hiragizawa si tu eres vergonzoso yo, Sakura Hiragizawa soy virgen jajaja- y así se produjo un cálido ambiente en donde ambos se profesaban un amor infinito, todo estaba siendo perfecto para todos.

En la casa de Shaoran, el se levanto y sin saludar a las personas se sentó a tomar desayuno, necesitaba muchas cosas que pensar y en lo que había hecho, no podía creer el odio que había llegado a sentir hasta llegar al punto en que mataría a la mujer que ama con todo su corazón, tomo un poco de jugo de naranja y vio como su familia le observaba, se sentía un incomodo silencio hasta que decidió hablar

-Que les ocurre? Es como si estuviesen en un funeral-

-No ocurre nada, es que andamos preocupadas por la salud de Tomoyo, cada día que pasa empeora cada vez mas y la verdad tenemos miedo de que muera Shaoran…no quiero verte sufrir…y ella es muy joven- Dijo meiling

-Tu prima tiene razón-Dijo su Tía- Shaoran deberías pensar en que vas a hacer, y en dar todo para que Tomoyo se mejore…-

-Creen que no lo he intentado, pero la vida de ella se extingue cada vez más, y estoy triste porque por más que lo intento no puedo salvarla…y lo que me da más rabia es que no se que tiene y eso me frustra porque no puedo salvarla!-

-Me dicen que los Hiragizawa tienen un doctor que los vino a visitar…porque no le pedimos a el que revise a Tomoyo…-

-No creo que los Hiragizawa me quieran ver…-

-No sé por qué dices eso, pero yo iré a la residencia Hiragizawa y pediré hablar con el doctor, no tenemos tiempo que perder…verdad mama?-

-Así es Meiling…terminemos el desayuno y hagamos los deberes que nos corresponden- dicho esto los 3 terminaron el desayuno, Shaoran subió a la habitación a ver a Tomoyo, Su tía se dirigió a hacer unos bordados y Meiling partió rumbo a la mansión Hiragizawa para ver si podía conseguir algo.

Shaoran abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a su esposa, demasiado pálida, el color se había desaparecido por completo y había perdido mucho peso, aunque si bien parecía un cadáver la belleza de su esposa aun seguía de pie, como si no deseara desvanecerse, el se acerca y se sienta a su lado, Tomoyo solo le mira, le duele el hablar, le cansa el hablar, solo le sigue con la mirada y aprieta con sus fuerzas la mano de su esposo, el sonríe y acariciando su cabello se quedan largo tiempo, el se aseguraría que sus últimos días fueran los más felices de sus vidas.

Sakura se preparaba para salir con su suegra, ambas estaban subiéndose al auto cuando meiling apareció, ambas se quedaron mirando, Sakura no conocía a esa chica pero se le hacía familiar

-Tú eres Sakura Hiragizawa?-

-Si soy yo, en que te puedo ayudar?-

-Me llamo meiling Li…soy prima de Shaoran y me entere de que tienes un doctor en tu mansión, la mujer de mi hermano está muy enferma y tenemos aun las esperanzas de que el pueda salvarles…por favor te lo ruego préstanos al doctor…-

-Meiling mira, no hay problema, dile a una de las empleadas que llame a Yukito y el encantado ira a ver a Tomoyo, te pido disculpas por no poder acompañarte pero quede con mi suegra en ir a comprar unas cosas y…-

-Descuida, no te preocupes...muchas gracias Sakura- dicho esto la oji rubí se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión y tanto suegra como nuera se quedaron mirando un momento para después dirigirse al auto y arrancar rumbo al pueblo, después de todo tenían cosas que comprar allí

-Dígame en que le puedo ayudar?- dijo una empleada de unos 45 años

-Busco al doctor Yukito…por favor dígale que Meiling Li esta acá…-

-El doctor está ocupado señorita…- Una voz masculina le interrumpe

-Para las personas que me necesiten jamás estaré ocupado, dime pequeña en que te puedo ayudar?, pasa-la invita a pasar, Meiling se sienta en el gran salón y Yukito le ofrece un poco de Té

-Mi cuñada, Tomoyo está muy enferma hace unas semanas, los doctores no saben que es lo que tiene y UD es la última esperanza que tenemos…-

-Entiendo, yo atendí a Tomoyo el día que perdió a su bebe…encantado iré a verle, cuando desea que vaya…-

-Si es posible ahora mismo, cada minuto que pasa me duele más porque está sufriendo mucho, esta calaverita, no come, y apenas puede hablar…por favor…-

-Descuida vamos enseguida- y dicho esto ambos se retiran a la residencia Li

En el pueblo Nadeshiko y Sakura estaban visitando las grandes tiendas de bebes, estaban buscando las cosas para el nacimiento del primer nieto de la familia Hiragizawa, entre cunas, Biberones, pañales, todo lo necesario para que él estuviera bien-

-Gracias por acompañarme Nadeshiko…en verdad no sé cómo agradecértelo-

-No tienes que agradecérmelo Sakura, ahora tenemos que irnos ya que ya sabes cómo se pone Eriol y mi esposo cuando no tienen comida, esos 2 están cortados con la misma tijera-

-En todo caso, bueno vayámonos…tenemos mucho que hacer jajá, ya quiero equipar la pieza del bebe-

-Quieres que sea una niña?

-Sí, pero que no sepa Eriol, el quiere un varoncito…buenos vámonos- y dicho esto ambas se retiran a la mansión Hiragizawa

Después de un rato en la residencia Li, Yukito saludo a los presentes para dirigirse a la habitación de Tomoyo, aunque si bien ella se lo tenía merecido sabía que su ética como doctor estaba en juego, abriendo la puerta de la habitación se encuentra a una Tomoyo muy pálida, su apariencia parecía la de un cadáver y no tenía el mismo brillo que hacía unos meses atrás

-Señora Li?- dijo Yukito acercándose a ella, Tomoyo le mira y sonríe- Señorita no diré nada debido a la relación médico-paciente que debo respetar, pero déjeme decirle que se hizo mucho…acaso tanto valía el amor de un hombre para poner en riesgo su propia vida?-

-Valía eso y mucho mas doctor…ayúdeme por favor…-

-Mi niña podré ayudarte en todo lo que pueda para que tus últimos días sean de paz…Hare lo posible por aliviarte el dolor…-

-Gracias…por favor quiero ver a Sakura- dijo ella, Yukito la queda mirando- Debo…pedirle perdón…antes de morir…- cerro sus ojos fatigada, Yukito le dio un poco de morfina provocando que quedase profundamente dormida, saliendo de la habitación observo como los presentes miraban expectantes viendo qué solución les traía el doctor, sin embargo al ver el rostro dedujeron que no era nada bueno

-Les tengo malas noticias…Tomoyo no mejorara y no hay nada que se pueda hacer…solo puedo aliviarle el dolor con morfina, pero la verdad su enfermedad está muy avanzada…-

-Por favor Yukito que es lo que tiene…- dijo Shaoran asustado, al conocer el veredicto de muerte que había dado el doctor, él le quedo mirando y alzo una ceja

-UD debería saberlo señor Li, por lo visto no escucho a Sakura…-

-Eso es imposible, no permitiré que calumnie a mi mujer en sus últimos días de vida…si es necesario yo mismo le pediré que la deje en paz y alivie el sufrimiento sin juzgarla…-

-Como quiera Señor Li…por cierto necesito su autorización…- todos le quedan mirando- Tomoyo quiere ver a Sakura antes de morir, quiere pedirle perdón por todo y pienso que no es malo no negarle algo a una moribunda-

-No hay problema- dijo Meiling sonriendo- Después de todo a ella le agradecemos que este acá doctor-

-No es nada, entonces le informare a la señora Hiragizawa que si tiene permiso de visitar a su prima…- Shaoran detuvo un momento a Yukito

-Como esta Eriol?-

-Bastante bien, tuvo una herida menor en el brazo y no daño las arterias así que todo esta de maravillas…-

-Por favor dígale que lo siento…-

-Se lo diré descuide, bueno los dejo que estén muy bien- dicho esto se retira dejando a los presentes mudos con la noticia de que Tomoyo pronto moriría

Horas más tarde en la residencia Hiragizawa, Sakura decoraba el cuarto del bebe, todo lleno de encajes, estaba muy emocionada con la idea de su bebe, la ventana del cuarto del bebe estaba con una hermosa vista al jardín y en donde podía observar el amanecer, todo era perfecto para ella, no podía pedir mas

-Sakura…- Dijo Eriol levantado mirándola como decora el cuarto del bebe

-Eriol deberías estar descansando amor…- se acerca a él y él se apoya en ella

-Solo quería ver…lo hermoso que está quedando…no sabes cómo ansío la hora de la llegada…por cierto iras a ver a Tomoyo?-

-Sí, es mas, Yukito me dijo que los Li habían permitido que fuese a verla…pero la verdad me da un poco de miedo…y si me pide perdón y no quiero perdonarla?, o si me porto amable y ella me trata mal…son muchas dudas…-

-Si amor pero ahora no puedes darte el lujo de que te vean como una persona débil, la Sakura Kinomoto de la que me enamoré jamás bajaría la cabeza- la besa en la frente- Que te vaya bien querida, ahora me iré a recostar…me duele la cabeza…-

-Si amor…- Sakura suspiro profundo y una vez que Eriol se había retirado agarro sus cosas y junto a Yukito se dirigieron a la mansión Li.

Allí ella golpeo la puerta y meiling vestida de negro le abrió, al verla de negro Sakura se asusto ya que pensó que Tomoyo ya había muerto

-Descuida, no ha muerto aun…pero ya casi es hora…por favor pasa te quería ver…-

Ella inhala aire y sube lentamente las escaleras, se encuentra con los familiares de Shaoran y con el mismo en persona, ambos se quedan mirando un momento, no tenían palabras para decirse ya que no era el momento preciso aun, ella se acerco y le abrazo cálidamente, el respondió el abrazo aun curioso ya que como era posible que Sakura le perdonase

-Sakura yo…-

-Este no es el momento…- entro a la habitación y encontró a Tomoyo postrada en la cama, lagrimas corrieron de su rostro al ver el estado de su prima, aquella mujer tan llena de vida y emociones, aquella mujer que daría todo por ser la ama de cada perfecta- Tomoyo hola…-

-Sakura…viniste…- dijo ella con un hilo de voz, Sakura se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano- perdóname por favor Sakura por el daño que te hice…solo quería ser amada…solo quería que mi esposo me amase como te ama a ti…oh Sakura en verdad perdóname…-

-Shhh tranquila Tomoyo, te perdono…y quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho…y ahora sentirás un gran alivio en tu conciencia ya que al fin pudiste decir lo que habías querido decir…y yo te quiero pedir perdón por haberte quitado a Shaoran…perdóname …-

-Al menos cuando me muera…se que él estará en buenas manos…puedes decirle a Shaoran que venga….- Sakura se levanta e invita a pasar a Shaoran- Por favor vengan los 2-

-Que ocurre amor…-

-Shaoran, gracias por intentar amarme pese a todo…perdóname por haberte mentido…perdóname por no haber sido la mujer digna de ti….-

-Tranquila Tomoyo…vamos trata de no hablar mucho te fatigaras….- Tomoyo toma la mano de los 2 y las une, ambos se sonrojan ante aquel toque

-Quiero que se cuiden mutuamente…por favor Sakura cuídame a Shaoran y Shaoran…cuida a mi prima por favor…- ambos asienten con la cabeza- Gracias…al fin puedo morir…solo me da pena que jamás pude tener el amor que deseaba…pero está bien…de seguro m espera algo mejor en otra vida…- y dicho esto cierra los ojos, Sakura se larga a llorar en los brazos de Shaoran y este la abraza con fuerza, Tomoyo había muerto.

Afuera de la habitación ven como Sakura y Shaoran salen llorando, toda la casa queda en Luto, Yukito abraza a Sakura muy fuerte, y ahí ella largo a llorar como nunca antes, había perdido a su prima y le había arrebatado la felicidad a su prima, pero estaba feliz de que ambas se habían pedido perdón, por lo cual ya no existía ningún rencor entre ellas.

Sakura salió a tomar aire al jardín, necesitaba despejarse un poco…sufría demasiado la perdida e su prima, de pronto Shaoran aparece detrás de ella y la abraza fuertemente, ella corresponde a su abrazo, tiernamente el acaricia sus cabellos castaños y la atrae más hacia él, con suavidad el toma su mano y levanta el mentón de Sakura quedando cara a cara con el

-Me duele….- ella sonríe

-Tranquilo, al menos esta en paz…- el la acerca aun mas a ella, ella se sonroja ante aquella mirada

-Sakura, perdóname por no creerte, perdóname por hacerte sufrir, perdóname por haber sido un estúpido insensible…y ahora que Tomoyo quiere que estemos juntos…es la oportunidad perfecta, estaremos juntos por siempre…te alejas de Eriol y todo bien...- ella se aleja un poco pero el la acerca más a él, sus labios empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente y Sakura no podía controlarse, aun sentía algo por él , pero debía ver la realidad del asunto- Sakura…dame otra oportunidad…- y allí se acerco aun más el aliento de ambos, la proximidad era peligrosa, y ahí sus labios se fundieron en uno solo, ella se aferro a él y le beso con pasión salvaje, él le respondió con la misma intensidad, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se echo para atrás alejándose de Shaoran, el le queda mirando curioso

-Shaoran…yo no puedo volver contigo…admito que ese beso em gusto pero yo amo a Eriol…le amo incondicionalmente, le amo y debo serle fiel…y tu por el respeto a tu mujer fallecida que no lleva ni 3 horas y ya te quieres encamar…- él se acerca a ella y esta pone una mano en su mejilla- Eres un buen muchacho dentro de todo y te aseguro que te ira muy bien…pero yo ya tengo mi vida, y es la vida que elegí, al lado de mi esposo y de mi hijo…-

-Estás segura que eso quieres Sakura…no verme más?, sacarme de tu vida…porque te aseguro que después de esto no nos volveremos a ver, me dolería tenerte cerca y no tenerte….-

-Es lo mejor, se feliz, cuídate y te deseo lo más lindo del mundo…-le besa la frente- Cuídate mucho por favor…y si te ame con locura…y una parte de mi aun te quiere, pero ya decidí y Eriol es el hombre que siempre ha estado allí para mi, y es al que elegí…perdóname…y cuídate…adiós Shaoran Li…- ella se empezó a retirar dejando a Shaoran de espaldas

-Adiós…Sakura Kinomoto-

Y fue así como en aquel día el destino de ambos había llegado a su fin….


	15. Epilogo

**Epilogo: Un final feliz?**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Hace más de 5 años que no se dé el, lo extraño? A decir verdad si, se podría decir que nunca ame a nadie como lo ame a él…_

_Tomoyo falleció irremediablemente, eso si Shaoran se encargo de que fueran los días más hermosos de su existencia, ella se arrepintió y espero de todo corazón que Dios la guarde en su regazo, no puedo culparla, después de todo, aquello lo hizo por amor…_

_Shaoran y yo no volvimos a cruzar miradas nunca más, lo único que me entere es que estaba en Estados Unidos y que se había casado con una mujer que era muy similar a mí, una revolucionaria…y le estaba yendo bien en las finanzas y negocios, se había vuelto un hombre muy respetable y si no me equivoco tiene 3 niños…_

_Respecto a mi matrimonio todo anda de maravillas…Tenemos con Eriol 2 hermosos niños, una pequeña de nombre Mili de 2 años que tiene mis ojos y mi color de cabello, y a diferencia mía adora usar vestiditos, jajaja siempre la pillo probándose mis tacones, ella quiere ser una escritora famosa como yo… y por otro lado Clow, el mayor con 5 años cumplidos y es la viva imagen de su padre, el es mas rebelde y esta desde pequeño metido en los negocios de su padre y más de una vez le he pillado con los documentos de Eriol…_

_Eriol adquirió los negocios de su padre después de que este falleciera, fue una perdida muy triste para él y estuvo en un cuadro depresivo, sin embargo la alegría de nuestros hijos lo sacaron adelante, ahora estamos viviendo en Inglaterra en una casona en medio del campo, más que nada porque ansiábamos la paz y estar lejos de los bullicios de la ciudad, lo mejor es que el renuncio al senado y decidió entregarse por completo a la familia, por lo que almuerza cada día con nosotros…_

_Por mi parte ya he escrito mi 4ta novela y me he hecho reconocida a nivel mundial, lo cual me alegra ya que mis poemas y mi historia que hoy están leyendo permanecerán por siempre en sus corazones…Y déjenme decirle mis lectores que nunca me arrepentiré de la decisión que Tomé...Puedo decir que mi vida es ahora perfecta…_

-Mama que haces?- dijo una pequeña niña- Iremos con papa a jugar con las ovejas-

-Estoy escribiendo mi vida, voy enseguida…-

-No deberías hacer esperar a tu hija señora Hiragizawa- ella le miro a los ojos y sonrió, el le toma la mano y la besa en los labios mientras sostiene a su pequeña hija

-Jajá tienes razón…- ella le abraza fuertemente, una vocecilla masculina los interrumpe

-Mama! Papa! Vamos a ir o no…-

-Si ya vamos Clow…- se levanto lentamente y abrazo a su esposo, se sentía completa, ya no podía pedir más en su vida-Sabias que te amo Eriol?-

-Lo sé…no más de lo que te amo a ti mi pequeña Sakura…-

-Siempre juntos?- el tomo la mano de su hijo y Sakura se agarro del brazo y así se dirigieron rumbo a los caballares en donde irían a un hermoso paseo y poder disfrutar una vez mas de la vida que tanto habían deseado…

**Fin**

**Gracias a todos mis lectores, espero que les haya gustado esta historia…en lo personal llore en el final…nos vemos ahora con la continuación de mi fic "Mi Ángel salvador" y mi nueva creación "Desearía amarte una vez amas que empezara a publicarse una vez terminado "Mi ángel salvador", saludos y gracias**

**Se despide…**

**Franitahs**


End file.
